Becoming X
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: This is a story about choices. About living life. But, most importantly, this is a story about sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Well. One out of three ain't bad.
1. Obsessions

_**Becoming X**_

_By Iain R. Lewis and John N. Kulp_

_Kakyoin's Notes: Not much to say, except check our Dark Weezing's fics sometime. They're pretty darned good, if I do say so myself. And I do, so HA! __Also, read and review, or it may be the end of as you and I both know it. Also the Banana Daiquiri. And life._

_And if the formatting of this fic seems a bit off, that would be because of the format we're using to collaborate._

CHAPTER ONE: OBSESSIONS

_**Just another one of my obsessions  
**__**You don't wanna be a special toy  
**__**I'd never be the one to hurt you  
**__**Like every other girl and boy...**_

The first thing he noticed was perfume, and the intoxicating allure of the fairer gender. And rising to his feet, he noticed that the room was not his own. It was colder, darker, and like a cool reflection it showed him as he really was with nary a concern. What had happened? What had led to this? He tried to sort it out in his head, but the questions just shouted louder and louder. Begging for attention, begging to be noticed, but most of all, they begged to be answered. He could only let the thoughts subside as he gently took his hand and ran it through her cotton candy hair.

"So," he whispered, "How did a nice girl like you end up in a place like this?" His mouth let it slip before he could correct himself. This was serious. What happened to his sanity that then let her slip through the cracks and tear him apart?

What about his friends?

He began to get dressed. The clothing was cold, black, like dying coal. Glimmers of a bloody red insignia could be seen. His eyes lingered on it while his finger traced it slowly.

What had happened? Did he really want to know?

He let his mind remember where it began.

-------------------------------------------- -------------

The spotlights glared above the runway with muzak blaring in the background. A brunette model walked down the runway wearing an ivory frilly dress with a ruby pearl necklace.

"Simone here is wearing the Contessa Spring formal complete with Misdreavus necklace. The ultimate stylish Promwear for the young or for the young at heart." Explained a middle aged woman in a mahogany business suit from behind a podium

A middle aged couple admired the spectacle. Whether their attention was on the model or the dress was anyone's guess.

The brunette model strutted back to the beginning of the runway while a raven haired model in an amethyst design of the same dress, complete with a cerulean pendant walked in her place.

"This model has the variation of the Spring formal, complete with a Hakuryuu pendant."

"Ooh. Isn't it lovely? I simply must have it." The woman in the couple said.

"For who?" The man asked cluelessly.

The woman smacked the man on the head with her purse.

"What did I do?" He asked uncertainly.

The woman harrumphed.

"This little fall ensemble, modeled appropriate by Felicia, is part of the Contessa's Neo Gothic collection. This dress is limited to 2,500 as it comes with a necklace containing of a fragment of the infamous Klopman diamond. The Klopman diamond is notorious for its ability to jinx everyone around." The woman behind the podium explained. The blonde model had on a seamless black dress with short skirt length with plunging neckline showing the necklace.

"Then all the more fitting it should be in my hands." A young female voice was heard. Everyone stared at the entrance doors. The girl wore her hair in high pigtails of cotton candy pink hair. Her pale skin was hidden beneath a black dress and striped stockings.

"Who are you?" The woman behind the podium exclaimed.

"Just a black cat crossing your path old woman." Jinx smirked as she strut up to the runway with as much grace as any other model.

"Security!" The woman screamed. Two security officers ran to the scene unleashing their guns from their holsters and aimed at the goth witch as she jumped on the runway.

"Freeze!" They shouted.

"Careful, you may put someone's eye out!" Jinx smirked as she threw her hex bolts at the spotlights causing them to become loose and fall to the ground on the unsuspecting men.

When they were instead hovering in the air, having an indigo glow to them.

They were placed gently by the side as the superhero group the Teen Titans entered the scene.

Everyone saw the distraction and stampeded toward the main doors. The Titans saw the rampaging mob quickly approaching them.

"Titans, move!" The masked Titan known as Robin shouted.

Robin shot a grappling hook at the ceiling and pressed the retraction button, raising him to the ceiling. The alien princess called Starfire and the dark empath known as Raven simply levitated above them. The emerald changeling known as Beast Boy metamorphosed into a Pterondon and lifted the rather heavy synthetic teen known as Cyborg up above as the crowd ran beneath their feet.

"So, this is why you look six months out of fashion," Robin quipped. The teens landed on the floor in the now empty hall. Jinx narrowed her eyes, glaring menacingly at the Titans.

"You." Her voice held menace that just didn't get the Titans shivering in their boots like she had hoped. In fact, she could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg making quips.

"What kinda goth is she, anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"You think she'll trade up to fishnets soon?" Cyborg asked, dumbly.

"Nah! She'll just get stuck in them."

"Quiet!" Jinx yelled, "Your casual indifference will not save you!" She leapt into the air with a flair, landing with a careful elegance that seemed highly ironic as hexes worked their magic on the various decorations about the stage.

The Titans dodged the onslaught of bad luck, finding themselves too far from Jinx to stop her escape. Her confident grin slowly returned to her face as each minute passed and not a one Titan had caught up with her. Her foot touched the floor and suddenly was swept into a mysterious hold.

Raven's eyes glowed as she used her telekinesis to hold Jinx's shoe in place. It was too much effort, too much concentration to focus on the foot, but the boot, made of some plastic she presumed, was much simpler. Jinx hit the floor with a flop and slid out of her held boot. It took a bit of effort, but she was again on her feet and running. "Drat," Raven muttered.

"Let me handle this," Robin said, running forward, bo thrusting towards his target. He hit the floor before her, and she soon felt her shins touch the cold metal staff. She stumbled, trying to right herself, but instead she fell right into Robin's waiting arms. He smirked.

"Overconfident, aren't you, bird boy?" Jinx mewed, bringing her knee up suddenly to strike the gut. Unable to prepare, Robin was stunned. "And I am the winner once again!" she crowed, running out the door.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, "Are you well? Your lungs appear to be short of the proper amount of oxygen that they can hold!"

"I'm just a little winded." He seemed listless. "Hurry, we can still catch her!" The Titans took to the chase again, leaving Robin standing around, a bit weakened by the attack. He punched a wall, "Why didn't I see that coming?"

The others had come outside only to find the little crook had vanished behind the crowds of people. "Well, that was pointless," Raven muttered.

"We could not save the articles of fashion!" Starfire bemoaned.

"At least something good came of this," Raven retorted. She could hear Beast Boy giggling at the joke.

"Dude," Cyborg said, "It wasn't that funny."

Robin had by this time caught up with them and he could tell from their discouraged expressions that they had lost her. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly. It was barely above a whisper. "I screwed that up really good."

"Nah, man, she just fights dirty," Cyborg said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know how she fights," Robin said. "If I hadn't forgotten that she would be here now in custody of the proper authorities instead of running around who-knows-where!" His fists clenched again.

Raven frowned, "We stopped her from getting away with anything. Or did you forget that too?" Robin glared at her. She was almost taken aback with the intensity of the look. But she didn't back down. "There will be other times," she reminded him. "You won't make the same mistakes twice." A wry grin appeared beneath the shadows of her cloak, "We hope."

--------------------------------------------- ------------

The sounds were deafening. The mechanical sounds of gears. Turning, clanking, always moving. The owner simply stared at them through his one good eye. Slade Wilson always admired gears. Separately they were useless but together...they are the lifeblood of machines. But machines are useless without a brain to guide them. Such as the three computer disks he had been seeking. With the knowledge on the disks he could hack in any time and any where and through that, have access to even more lovely machines

Lexcorp? Like taking candy from a baby.

Wayne Enterprises? As easy as twisting an infant's neck.

But no. The lovely plan was dashed...by Robin playing dressup. When he was dressed as Red X in an attempt to lure Slade out into the open. But Slade knew better. Slade always knows better. Is it any wonder that he wanted Robin? All that treachery, all that fighting spirit, all that wonderful darkness?

He was perfect. The ultimate minion.

And Slade had him. With his plans of blackmail and deception, he would spare the Titans from a horrible fate of being killed from the inside out in exchange for Robin being his apprentice.

He thought he would have his cake and eat it too. But no, the little children pressed on.

And in the end, Robin went with them. Slade was furious. All that effort, all the gifts he would bestow to Robin, all the glorious future plans...

Were gone in an instant by a mishmash of flesh and machine, a naïve alien child bride and two genetic accidents.

Slade watched the gears again. No, the gears had to move on. And so did he.

But he wouldn't give up. One way or another, he _will _make Batman's beloved protégé his.

But until that day comes, he had to move on for now. The disks would be perfect in his machinations but how would he get them? His androids tried and failed.

His musclebound mutant Cinderblock was in jail. Besides which...he lacked the proper brainpower to handle the delicate disks. No, he needed more advanced help.

He recalled the three students for the H.I.V.E. Academy. Perhaps they can serve a use. They did so once. When they alerted Robin of Slade's presence. Perhaps the three fools can be useful again.

Slade watched the gears for another minute and then walked his massive video monitor and began to make a call.

------------------------------------- --------

That could have gone infinitely better, she thought. Jinx pulled up a new pair of stockings and went to fix her hair. The idiot boy blunder had managed to almost catch her. And he touched her! The indignity of it all was that she didn't even get anything for her troubles. She had her eyes set on that diamond necklace and there they were, waiting to stop her.

What choice did she have but run? She silently dared anyone to answer that.

Brushing her hair, she replayed the scene in her head. Strong arms around her, the scent of his sweat, the rasp of his voice, the sense of adrenaline. It was like she was remembering something else entirely and she was keeping those thoughts well out of her head.

She fixed her pigtails and admired herself in the mirror. "Perfect." The comlink in her room suddenly sparked to life. She looked expectantly at it.

"Miss Jinx, please report to my office," the Headmistress said, "Immediately."

"What crawled up her panties," Jinx muttered, straightening her dress and giving herself one more look in the multitudes of mirrors she set up around her room, and satisfied with that she strutted down the hallways, confidently, towards the Headmistress's office.

"Ah, Jinx," said Slade, his face appearing on the video screen, once more disguised in shadows. "So good of you to join us." The Two Stooges, Mammoth and Gizmo, were also there. The way Slade's eye seemed to follow her as she walked up to the screen sent a chill down her spine. "I have a very special mission for the three of you."

"This isn't going to be like last time is it?" Gizmo asked. He continued to mutter in a sotto voice, "Snot munchin' wannabes, why are we always the wind-up soldiers anyway?"

"Oh, nothing at all like that. This time I'll be candid. I need certain equipment and certain parties have so far prevented that. I trust you can succeed where others have failed."

And with that Slade overviewed his operation to the three stooges.

"Oh, and one more thing. This time, failure is _not_ an option." Slade threatened after he finished.

Slade inwardly smirked. As he turned off the monitor he wondered if the trio would succeed.

'For their sakes, they best not fail this time.'

----------------------------------- --------------------

After the robbery Robin went straight to the training room and made acquaintance to a punching bag.

'How could I be so stupid?' The force of his punch was so strong he punched the bag out. He growled at that and went outside to the new training course he and Cyborg built.

As he dodged the artificial obstacles he not only thought of the gothic witch, he thought about the gothic empath, Raven.

'Raven was actually nice to me. Why?' For as long as he knew the dark empath, she hardly spoke two words to him.

'No. She just spoke to everyone else.' Robin growled as he threw his Birdarang at the automated target.

Robin remembered when Raven interacted with Cyborg and Beast Boy not too long ago. In her precious secretive room no less. Then there was the time when Starfire and Raven had swapped bodies during the Puppet Master's reign. He remembered when Starfire proclaimed to him how happy she was that the dark empath wanted "to do the art of hanging it out." Robin was quite happy that Raven actually did that and was starting to come out of her shell but he felt something else when she told him that.

What was it? Infatuation? Impossible. His eyes were only on Starfire. But what else could there possibly be?

Wait...there _was_ something else. Something he didn't think possible.

He felt...envy. Envy at the other Titans who actually got to interact with her while he didn't. Was his company so unpleasant?

Granted, they work well together on the field but that was more...Leader to Subordinate.

'That's not the same as being friends.' Robin thought as he ran to the finish line.

But how was he going to change that? How was he going to get past Raven's barriers?

'There's always talking to her.' His conscience chimed.

'Talking to her? That's not an easy thing to do.' Robin countered as the ground before the finish line began to tremor and separate.

'Do you want to be her friend?' His conscience asked.

Robin took out his bo and used it to polevault himself over the fissure.

'Yes. I do.' He thought as he landed.

'No time like the present then, Grayson.' His conscience smirked.

Robin smirked. He's handled psychotic criminals, oozing monsters, and robot commandos. He can easily handle talking to a girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'What am I going to say to her?' Robin panicked as he entered the Titans' living room.

He looked at his surroundings. Beast Boy and Cyborg were yet another video game. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking.

From the smell, it seems to be the Pudding of Sadness. She made that when Cyborg distanced himself from the team. No doubt making it because of the failure with Jinx.

He suddenly felt a chill up his spine. 'Don't know if that's Raven or tasting the pudding.' He shuddered and looked for Raven.

She was on the edge of the couch reading another book of hers. Robin wondered how he should make his move. He wished he could do it alone so he wouldn't have to listen to the sniggering of his male comrades.

'Now or never Grayson.' He inwardly sighed and walked towards Raven.

"You look like you just swallowed some of Starfire's cuisine," Raven muttered. Caught off guard, Robin could only sputter out something barely recognizable as a 'no'. "Cute. What's the matter?"

"Nothing –"

"And that's why they call me the Cyborg!"

"That wasn't fair! Cheater!"

"—can they get any louder?" Robin asked. Raven answered by looking at him incredulously. "Stupid question. I just wanted to, er, thank you for earlier."

"For what?" Raven asked.

"I sort of lost my cool," Robin answered. "And you kinda found it. I know everyone's still mad at me for the stunts I pulled with Slade."

"No, they're not angry with you –"

"That's a three pointer for me!" Beast Boy declared.

"Shut up!" Cyborg's voice angrily protested, "That was a foul! I'm contesting!"

"You can't contest a negative blerns!"

"—I'm angry with you," Raven finished after the outburst. "You did some stupid stuff then, and you haven't seemed to learn your lesson. I don't think you're fit to be called leader."

"Oh," Robin said. His tone was heartbreaking.

"However," she said, pausing, "However, you've shown yourself to be a quick learner before. I have faith in you, even if I don't agree with you."

"I think this is the longest we've ever talked," Robin said. Raven smiled faintly.

"You noticed. Don't worry. That's another thing," she told him, "You never try and pry into my business. I like that," she hesitated again. "But don't think that's an invite to ask."

"I won't," Robin said, "I'm used to keeping things up inside."

"Thanks, Robin." She looked to her book. "I recommend you read this book sometime."

"I don't know if I'll ever have the time."

"It's a book about a criminal and a policeman. The policeman's obsession to capture the criminal blinds him from the greater concerns of the city and leaves him a lesser person than the criminal," she said, "At least, part of it is."

"The Miserable," he said, looking over the cover. "Fitting title."

"I'll lend it to you sometime."

"Raven," Robin asked, "You don't have to tell me, but is this how you focus your emotions?" She scoffed.

"By reading about people who can use them to their fullness, that can be hurt and healed by their feelings? That's how I focus my powers?" She looked indignant, rising, "No, Robin. This is how I live."

Robin was merely spellbound. Never before had she ever risen to such an attitude. "Excuse me," she continued. "I have to study the teachings of Azar. I foresee a need for it."

"Dude, I was doing the motions!"

"The move didn't come off so it didn't come off," Cyborg countered. "You cannot deny the power of the rising punch!"

Robin eyed them angrily, "What are you even playing?"

------------------------------------------------------------

It was contained within a shaft of bright light. Whatever alarms there were they were easily circumvented thanks to Gizmo's technology, and Jinx was now within a breath of the object of their desire. This chip, and whatever it contained, would gain Slade's favor and assure them more work in the future.

Plus there was the thrill as she saw her hand breach the light and reach for the simple artifact. Her hands were almost there, almost touching when she heard the alarms. "What happened?" she demanded, yelling into the Hive communicator.

"I don't know. Some snot-bucket overrode my tech! If I don't see him it'll be too soon, stupid crud-sniffer, Wait a minute – who's there?" Gizmo muttered. Jinx just shut off the communicator and prepared for the guards. They found themselves running into some bad luck as the doors fell apart around them.

"I am the greatest," she said, with a flourish. "Now I'll take what I came for and be on my way, okay my darlings?" she said, winking at one of the guards. She snatched the chip and turned to exit, strutting about with her diabolical confidence.

"Not so fast, Jinx." Her eyes darted to the voice. It was Cyborg and three other Titans, standing there ready to deal with him. "We won't let you get away twice." Jinx sighed.

"You always have to rile me up. First the fashion show, now this? Don't you think this is just a bit repetitive?" She acrobatically flipped towards the Titans, her eyes glowing pink and a hex field being pushed outwards. The floor's integrity began to give way and a shockwave was sent rippling forward at the Titans.

Forced to dodge, they didn't notice that the witch had spun around and sent more fields flying towards the Titans. They hit the floor which then began to shake. "Move!" Cyborg ordered, and the Titans were lifted off the floor. Livewires waved through the air.

"Having fun now?" Jinx said, her eyes still glowing brightly. "Well, let's get this party started!" She laughed and flipped backwards, then jumping into a backwards somersault. The hexes were aimed at the livewires, but Beast Boy ran in the way of one of them, causing his powers to falter for a moment. He rolled on the floor, dizzy and dazed. Jinx cursed, but moved into a sprint, spinning about to throw another hex field at the Titans as she did.

The entire room seemed to short out, every light, every cord emitting sparks from all sides. The Titans could barely see the retreating form of Jinx. "You know," Beast Boy remarked, "We should really remember that she can cause bad things to happen. Maybe then we won't screw up like this."

"Shut up little buddy," Cyborg said. "Just, shut up."

"If only we were able to capture her," Starfire said.

"What was the saying?" Raven said, "Two out of three ain't bad?"

"Robin would disagree," Starfire warned.

"Robin isn't here," Raven said, "He agreed that this looked too much like Slade. He's not ready to deal with that again, remember?"

"I still do not think it wise to allow her to escape." She took to following Jinx, but the door-frame's integrity had given way and the door slammed shut before she could reach. "We will find another way."

---------------------------------------

Jinx was too busy patting her own back to notice the dark figure slip through the hallway towards her. When she finally noticed someone else was trailing her, the chip had already vanished from her hands. "What? Who--?" She saw the thief, wearing a black, white, and red ensemble. A dangerous look in the cold, skull mask was all Jinx needed to know that this man was no friend.

"They call me – Red X." There was some sort of smirk beneath that mask, Jinx knew it. But instead of getting angry, Jinx reasoned, get even.

"Red X?" she said, with mock naiveté, "Why, that sounds positively mysterious! Care to take off that ugly mask?" she moved close to him. Her hands moved from quite low and much to the other thief's discomfort to his mask.

"Let go," Red X instructed. His hand moved to bind her, but something inside him made him hesitate.

"Your voice says no, but your eyes say yes," Jinx said. Internally she blanched at the thought of such a cliché line, but there's sometimes reasons for clichés to become clichés, and that was because they worked, and worked well. Red X almost relaxed his grip. Her hands were at his mask, and moved to remove it when he grabbed her hands and forced her back. Perfect.

"No."

"No?" Jinx said. "I think – yes!" Her hands grabbed the chip and she began to hightail when something sticky wrapped around her legs. She fell with a thud to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" Red X asked. He walked over to her, kneeling beside her to taunt her. "I don't think so. No one stops Red X. No one."

"Aren't you just cute?" she answered. She broke free of the X and leapt to her feet with gymnastic grace. "Thanks for the chip."

"Not so fast," Red X said, holding the chip out for her perusal. "Are you talking about this chip?" She glanced to her hand. It was gone!

"You're really starting to get annoying." She reared back and tackled him to the ground, only to find herself on bottom and Red X lying dominantly on top of her. "You're an eager puppy aren't you. I don't go this far on the first date."

"This isn't a date."

"I thought it was a bit too romantic," Jinx returned. A small hex wave flew from her little finger. "Well, I had fun. Let's do this again sometime, 'kay?" She blew him a kiss as his gauntlet exploded. Red X didn't know how to respond. The chances of a cartridge exploding before it was used were pretty small. He made sure Jinx couldn't wave her hands around, either, so when did she...?

Jinx had made good her escape, but there was someone approaching the hallway. They must have heard the explosion and were looking for him. So, that's why she left the chip behind. "Next time." He left the chip on the floor and activated his cloaking unit.

The Titans arrived a moment later. Mammoth and Gizmo were in handcuffs, following them around. "Did you hear something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Merely the low piercing tenor of the indigenous crickets, and their lonely opera," Cyborg responded.

"Er, what?"

"Never mind. Look," Raven said, pointing at the chip, left discarded on the ground. There were signs of a short struggle, but Raven couldn't figure out why. "It looks like someone stopped her."

"Oh, serendipity!" Starfire sang.

"Serendipity nothing," Cyborg said. "I think it was a rival, and I have a hunch who." He analyzed the remains of a red goo that had been left behind in the struggle. "Now where have I seen this before?"

"Yo' mama!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm being serious," Cyborg said. "Y'all think this looks a bit familiar?"

"Indeed," Raven murmured. Suspicion was evident in her eyes.

------------ ----------------- -

"Red X?" Robin asked, "What do you mean, Red X was there?" He looked shocked at the idea.

"Yeah," Raven said, "That's what we thought. Do you still have the costume?"

"No, of course not!" Robin said. "After what happened – after that, I threw it out. There weren't even any cartridges left in there for it to work."

"But my scanners say that it was pretty close to that gunk you used to take us down," Cyborg said. "So is there anyone who knew how to make that?"

"Or maybe you had some left over materials?" Raven asked. Her tone was suspicious.

"I swear." Robin gave a Boy Scout symbol. "Scout's honor."

"All right then. We got Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber, but Jinx still got away," Cyborg said. "But that's all right, she didn't get the chip."

"And we'll know where she'll strike next!" Robin said. He seemed eager about it. "I know you guys think I'll lose it, but I'm ready. I can't hide from Slade forever – or my mistakes."

"Fine," Raven said. "We'll be there, ready, next time."

With a smirk, Robin answered, "Next time."

----------------------- - ---------------

"Next time," Jinx whispered to herself. "That big jerk nearly got me caught this time. What's he going to do next time? Bring me chocolates?"

She had returned to her quarters in the Hive and sat waiting for Slade to respond. She had reported to the Headmistress, who seemed none too pleased, and she feared Slade's reactions. However, next time they met, she was certain Red X wouldn't be the one to get the upper hand.

Still, it had been a while since she had been on the bottom. It was a bit exhilarating to finally meet a guy who could actually face her without getting beat. A challenge.

His movements with limber and perfectly executed, his manners suave, his talent undeniable – he definitely didn't go to this school – but there's something more. There was a sense that he was holding back, and if she just opened up the floodgates a little she would be overwhelmed by that thief in black.

A shower would do her good. She felt all sweaty from that work-out.

And perhaps it was time to hone her skills up. She'd need to go elsewhere. Perhaps a jailbreak would provide the right amount of thrills.

And maybe she'd see that thief in black again.

Next time.


	2. Might Be In Love

_**Becoming X**_

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans. Marv and George would have us drawn and quartered if we did.

Dark Weezing's notes: First off, this has an interesting experience to say the very least. I should explain how this came to be shouldn't I? When I first met Iain, he was trying do a Robin/Jinx story and I gave him some story ideas to help him out. He was intrigued and he suggested collaboration and here we are.

To crazedcharka: I can see why you think that. Usually the both of us do one shots. Long one shots but this isn't the case here. Hope we keep you intrigued.

Timeline: For future clarification, this takes place a month after the events of Apprentice.

Nothing left to say except check out Iain's pieces. If you like murder, mystery, mayhem, and the occasional Queen reference, he's got it all.

Kakyoin's notes: No plugging my fics, dammit.

Dark Weezing's counter: You'll be fine. Just returning the favor. Nyeah.

Kakyoin's final note no questions asked: /muttleymutter/ Fine. Anyway....

To The Darigan Cat: Pink is a very cute and ironic color on Jinx's head. It's why she's my favorite despite being in only two episodes. She's got more personality in her left pigtail than the rest of the cast does in their whole bodies.

To Dr. Evans: I recommend finding the one with bells on.

To crazedchakra: I'm doing my first collaboration. We're starting off slow and then getting bigger. This chapter's bigger than the last one.

Ready Go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO: MIGHT BE IN LOVE

**_Three whole seats to myself.  
_****_I'll lie down and stretch out  
_**_**But I know that I won't sleep at all  
**__**You're all I see when I close my eyes.**_

Raven stirred from her slumber. Time to start another pointless day. Another day to suppress...everything.

She inwardly sighed. She wished for a moment she was like the alien princess, Starfire and be able to feel...something. _Anything._ But no, Destiny needed her punching bag.

And on further thought she takes back the wish about being like Starfire.

'Be like having a lobotomy.'

But now, she focused on the alien princess' love interest, the Masked Titan Robin. Raven was surprised that he actually went out of his way to talk to her. Since the team was formed, they hardly spoke of anything, with the exception of shop. She_ wanted_ to talk to him...but her shyness plus Beast Boy's annoying flirting and Starfire's affections for Robin kept her paralyzed. So she said nothing.

So then why did she say something...positive to him yesterday?

It was quite...perfunctory for her to act like that. She didn't care about everything or everybody. That was the image she always maintained. She loathed being this way but life gave her no other choice. It was the only way to keep her father from taking over.

So again...why did she act like that or better question is...why did she_ feel_ like that?

'There has to be a reason. I hardly gave a damn about him before. What has changed?' She thought.

Perhaps for one thing, it was because he was the only one who gave her privacy and went out of his way to do so. She loathed telling Star the truth about herself and certainly loathed having the idiots in her mind but...it did have the bonus of being closer to them and be able to live them.

Except for Robin but then he had his own crap to deal with...with Slade.

She didn't understand the cat and mouse game the two nor did she care. When innocent lives are in the balance, the obsessions become meaningless.

So do secrets as Raven has begun to find out.

Perhaps it was time to let Robin finally in on it.

'Too bad everyone else already beat you to it.' Raven smirked briefly.

At least unlike the others _she'll_ be in control. There won't be stupid emotions like curiosity or misunderstanding getting in her way.

'Who knows? Maybe I'll get to see what's behind that damn mask of his. Am I _that_ lucky?' Raven mused and thought for a minute.

'Oh right. Of course not.' She inner deadpanned as she entered her bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Raven went into the living room twenty minutes after. She noticed the clock.

'6:30. Well. Best make use of the serenity.' She noted.

She brought out the tea kettle from one of the lower cabinets and filled it with water. Raven was thinking on how to approach him.

'So, Robin, how's Batman? Made a new Bat gadget lately? No.'

'So, Robin, I heard Gotham City has that odd red sky effect. How does that work? No.'

'So, Robin, what kind of hair gel do you use to keep those lovely spikes skyborn? Ugh. Why is this so hard?' Raven growled, unaware of the tea kettle blowing steam.

"Raven?" A male voice was heard, Raven ignored it.

'Maybe if I use my powers, I create a wind and blow off that mask of his. Be a good icebreaker.' Raven ruminated, still unaware of the steam.

"Raven!" The voice shouted.

Raven broke out of her trance. She turned to see it was the object of her thoughts: Robin.

"Your kettle." Robin pointed out.

"R...Right." She desperately tried to hide her blush. She wished she had the foresight to leave her hood on beforehand. If Robin kept on his mask all the time, why shouldn't she keep on her hood?

'Probably has it on while he sleeps.' The dark empath barbed as she turned off the oven.

"Why are you up so early?" Raven asked, hoping to digress the conversation from her and her blushing.

"I could ask you the same but since you ask, I was in the lab analyzing that red X. I'm trying to figure who it could be." Robin lied.

"I'm sure it's not you. I know you have more common sense than to pull such a stupid stunt again. At least I'm hoping." Raven reassured.

"You don't have to worry about me. One secret identity is enough." Robin smirked.

"Very true. I don't know how you do it. All the time. Doesn't that get threadbare after a while?" Raven asked innocently as she leaned on the opposite counter.

'Yes, focus on the mask. If I have to share, you're going to hear it too.'

"Actually...yeah it does. But I can't take the risk. Like you and your emotions. I want too but...I can't." Robin whispered in emotion as he joined her.

"Nice to know I actually have someone else understand the game of risk. I've noticed something." Raven observed.

"I'm sure you have. You're quite observant." Robin said with a crack of a smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Raven nearly blushed and loathed herself for it. "I've noticed...that the others have an advantage over us. It's getting more obvious."

"What do you mean by advantage? I don't understand." Robin asked confused.

"Besides the fact they can feel, which...you know...is a problem, I've noticed that they can be open about themselves and they don't care and they're happy with that. What you see is what you get. The lack of pretense. As opposed to us. I hide behind my moodiness and my meditations and you hide behind your mask...and your obsessions." Raven almost whispered the last part.

"I've never noticed that before. Just used to codename and formalities from my training. Never took the time to get personal or...had the chance." Robin said hesitantly.

"I take it Batman wasn't Mr. Congeniality." Raven observed.

Robin sucked in a breath. "No." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry." Raven said meekly. She loathed backing down from anyone but she couldn't let her standoffishness ruin what looks like a miracle. For her and him. She'd doubt she'd act this way again.

Robin must have read her mind. "Not your fault. It's a...touchy subject. I'm sorry for acting like that."

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I should have known better." Raven apologized in a quiet tone.

"Actually it's both our faults. We never talked about_ anything_ beyond shop so how would you know?" Robin shrugged.

"True." Raven offered no other counter.

"Feels like an impasse." Robin said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, just awkwardness." Raven observed.

"We upgrading?" Robin asked nonchalant.

"Maybe." Raven countered his tone.

"Better than what we had, which was nothing." Robin said with shades of lament.

"True. But as you said, not our faults. Just been too busy to do the getting to know you's properly." Raven said in her monotone.

"With Slade and all, yeah. Feel like doing it now?" Robin glanced at her.

"If we had time right now and were alone perhaps. But one day we will." Raven looked away with a whisper of encouragement.

"You actually said something positive. You running a fever?" Robin smirked.

"Oh God, you're right, listen to me. Since when do I speak in platitudes?" She sighed.

"Since about a second ago?" Robin chimed.

"Hmm. What _will_ happen to my image when this breaks out?" She said in her deadpan.

"Get a new one. Might I suggest clown with big shoes?" A smile began to arise from the corner of his mouth.

"Bite your tongue. Being a clown is Beast Boy's job." Raven quipped.

"And he does it exceptionally well." Robin observed.

"That he does." Raven said simply.

"Is it me or are we enjoying ourselves?" Robin asked bemused.

"It's just you." Raven smirked.

"Right." Robin said dubiously.

"You don't believe me, you don't believe me. That's your fault." Raven turned the corner of her mouth into a smile.

"Was that a smile?" Robin said incredulously.

"No, more of a facial tic." Raven said in an immediate glower.

"No, it was a smile." Robin said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"It was not." Raven said with nonchalance.

"Man, I can't wait to eat my tofu bean surprise." Beast Boy's voice echoed from the hall.

"And while you do that, we'll eat real food." Cyborg's voice countered.

"It is real food!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Either way, it's a frown again." Raven barbed.

"I know. Blast. I was starting to have fun too." Robin said defeatedly.

'He was?' "You were?" Raven asked quizzically.

"Yeah, oddly enough I did. Frightening isn't it?" Robin gave a small smirk.

"Positively bone-chilling." Raven deadpanned, while analyzing the depth in her quip.

"It does. We have to do this again." Robin said encouragingly.

"Right. A year from now." Raven said in her trademark monotone.

"I was thinking today or tonight actually." Robin smiled.

'Really?' Raven thought confused.

"Well, I..." She was about to say when interrupted by the arguing duo and Starfire's harmonious voice. She seemed to have lost her voice.

And wasn't too thrilled on getting it back. Or was she?

'I don't know.'

During breakfast, Robin gave her small knowing glances which she responded in kind. She was surprised that an act of righteous timing actually paid off for once. Maybe if Robin was alone she could try again, could being the operative word being that Starfire clung to him all the time. The boys finished their argument and their repast and headed to the Gamestation. Starfire said she was going to cook the Pudding of Happiness.

Which meant Robin would be alone again. Perfect.

Until...the alarm bell ran off.

"Don't bad guys ever take time off for breakfast?" Beast Boy grumbled.

'For once Beast Boy, I wish that were true.'

--------------------------------------------------

"What is with these prison cells? I thought by this time we'd be undergoing treatment for our 'violent urges'," Gizmo muttered.

"That's wot I said, me ducky, but they still locked me up in this bloomin' cage."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you."

"But I agree wif ya, boy. Was jus' tryin' to make you feel at home here."

"When they break me out of here, you're so going to be left behind," Gizmo said, "Little snot-munching old fogey."

"I 'eard that!"

"Good!"

"I guess the future just isn't what it used to be," Mammoth said, playing with a little rat that had snuck into the cell. "Gizmo, tell me about the rabbits?"

"We're not getting rabbits, Mammoth!"

"But Gizmo, you said--!"

"I didn't say anything!" Gizmo yelled. In a more sotto voice he continued to mutter various curses at a third grade level.

"I was going to love them and hold them and pet them and squeeze them," Mammoth muttered, talking to a now very regretful rat who was praying for his spawn's best survival to the rat god. He vaguely heard, distinctly, a reverberating _SQUEAK_ somewhere in the cage.

"No you weren't. Come on, Hive, come on!" Gizmo muttered. "I've gotta go to the bathroom!"

"We've got a toilet!" Mammoth said.

Gizmo looked at it, "No. No we don't."

"But –"

"I've heard denial is a great way to keep a positive outlook," he said, looking positively ill. The other inmates quietly agreed with him. Except, of course, Mad Mod, who was too busy continuing on his rant about Stanley Kubrick stealing his ideas to comment.

And Mammoth just kept going on about some damn rabbits.

The utter destruction of the south wall was of course a welcome change. It brought hope into the room. And the Hive Drones that followed were even greater. They destroyed the cells one by one, releasing each and every one of the criminals held within.

Except Mad Mod, who just plain didn't notice his cell being blown clear open.

Gizmo whined, "What took you?"

"I had a breakfast break," Jinx said, "And you know how important my beauty sleep is." She emerged from behind one of the drones.

"What are you doing here?" Mammoth asked. "Don't you sleep in on Saturdays?" 

"Usually," Jinx said, "But I've got a special reason."

"I hope that reason is five to ten in the slammer," Robin called. The dynamic opening was spoiled only by one of the Hive drones attacking. Robin ducked and dodged around the attack while Cyborg tackled it heads on. "Titans, go!"

Raven began smashing heads immediately, taking drones and throwing them to slow down the escaping criminals.

"Why do they have to do this so early?" Beast Boy asked, "I didn't even get to eat breakfast."

The Titans in earshot chorused, "We know." Cyborg tossed a drone to the side and met Mammoth hand to hand. "Pretty tough, ain'tcha."

"We're breaking out of this join and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"And I tell you, Burgess is a hack, boy. A complete and total failure. Y'wanna know what the Dregs were sayin'? They were sayin' Russian gibberish! Ha! Thought the Russians were gonna take over 'e did. Well, we showed 'im when we took Botswana for Jolly Old England!"

"So, does he ever shut up?" Cyborg asked, candidly.

"Nope. Never."

"My God, his brain, it's full of trivia!" Beast Boy said, having taken Gizmo down. Jinx kicked him off.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Jinx said. They ran for the broken down south wall, only to find it blocked by Starfire and Raven, who levitated above the ground, looking dangerous.

"We will not let you pass!" Starfire said. Mammoth's attempts to break them aside led to Starfire easily overpowering him and sending him crashing into the ground in a ball. "Do not attempt to overpower me. I am stronger than I seem," she warned. Raven just rolled her eyes.

Jinx was ready to take her try when red Xs rained from the sky. Standing on the highest balcony was the black form of Red X. "Who is that?" Raven asked. She levitated upwards, dodging between the Xs and landed next to him.

The lithe form moved backwards to allow her space. "Raven."

"Where did you get this costume?"

"Here and there." He smirked, "Am I so important to you that you let your friends deal with a jailbreak?" Raven sent an object flying at Red X.

He didn't dodge. The object merely flew right through him. A trap.

She looked below. Robin and Cyborg were the only two left standing, and they weren't faring so well against so many criminals. Only Mad Mod stayed in his cell, babbling on about monkey suits. Raven knew that Red X hadn't just set that hologram there to distract her.

Whoever it was learned from Robin's mistakes. Perhaps he was one of the criminals escaping. Her eyes just followed Robin around. He had been down there the whole time. Impossible. She just couldn't bring herself to trust him about this one issue, and she hadn't the slightest clue why.

Again, that horrible death's head appeared again. Below! Raven descended to try and intercept the thief, but it was too late. Robin had already been blind-sided by the thief and forced into a wall. Robin slumped over. Red X turned around, eying the Hive Students. Cyborg already had turned to attack, and the thief just blocked the blow with startling calmness. A red X was placed on Cyborg's arm and an electrical feedback shorted his circuits out.

He was laughing at them, Raven realized, and swooped down to stop him. "Not yet, birdie," Red X laughed, a red X flying to seal her powers. She weaved around it, only to find a second hit her. He had definitely learned from Robin's mistakes. He had predicted which way she would dodge, without even blinking.

"Now, for you." He moved over to Jinx and the Hive students. "Why did you try and steal those chips."

"Chips? Chips?" Jinx feigned innocence, "But Mr. X, we weren't near any Supermarket!"

A razor sharp X appeared in Red X's hand, "Reconsider that answer."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Jinx laughed. There was a sound like thunder descending, and a strange bee-like vehicle descended from the clouds, a ladder being thrown out for the escapees. "Ta ta, Red, we'll talk later."

The super thief leapt ran up to try and catch them. However, they were already gone. "This doesn't make me happy," he said. He returned to the jailhouse. There were unconscious escapees and the disabled Titans lying around, and he was strangely satisfied with that.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave," Red X said. He leapt up to the upper floor of the house. "See you." It was then he vanished into the shadows. "You?" he said, hearing the sounds of a scuffle in the dark, Raven looked to where Robin had once laid. All that was left where he had dropped was a small, shattered X weapon.

Robin descended from the upper floor looking a bit nervous. In his hand was a tear of X's cape. "He got away," he answered, sadly. "But I tried." He helped the others remove the objects as best he could.

"Thanks man. You did good," Cy said.

"Thanks," Robin answered.

"I guess we kinda jumped the gun," Cyborg he answered, a bit bashful. Raven had gone to examining the broken equipment, rubbing her sore lips while she did so.

Why she couldn't let the past go, she didn't know. "What's this?"

"I've never seen an X like that," Robin answered. "I didn't design them for anything but incapacitating people without hurting them."

"You don't say," Raven said with a careful deadpan.

"Hey, guys? Can we go? I was making breakfast and I think I may have left the oven on," Beast Boy said, bashfully.

"The oven is still on?" Starfire asked, "Then the Tower of Titans may in fact be in grave danger! Hurry friends! Hurry!"

Mad Mod was left alone, in his broken open cell, as the guards took to moving the others around. He laughed, "Oh, yes, think I'm the stupid one, me ducky? Watch as you become a fugitive while I get me sentence reduced f'r good be'aviour. Right, I'm the stupid one 'ere."

----------------------------------------------

The machine sliced through the air at a brisk pace, the three Stooges were taking their seats, talking amongst themselves.

"Who was that Skull Man looking crud sniffer?" Gizmo quipped.

"Said his name was Red X. Actually he's rather dreamy...in a rotting cemetery sort of way." Jinx nearly blushed.

"You and the black. It's always you and the snot smearing black. I thought you weren't going to date another guy in black since that showtune loving, crud eating geek." Gizmo chided.

"That coward isn't Red X." Jinx countered.

"Jinx has a boyfriend? Again?" Mammoth observed in a confused tone.

"I think she does. She's trying not to blush. Ha, ha, you're in love, you snot brained..." Gizmo began to taunt.

"That is enough classroom chatter. I suggest you save it for class." Another voice interrupted as a figure emerged from the cockpit.

The trio turned their attention to the figure.

"Sorry, Bursar Blood." They apologized.

He was an older gentleman with a long gaunt face. He wore ivory robes with a saffron jackal's head illustration embroidered on the front. He was Sebastian Blood, the Academy's newly appointed Bursar. Or better known by the student body as 'Bottom Line Blood'.

It wasn't hard to guess how he got that nickname.

"It's quite alright children. I understand the need for gossip as well as anyone. Although students of the H.I.V.E. Academy of Extraordinary Young People should know than to delve into such petty civilian customs," Blood reprimanded in a compassionate tone.

"Yes, sir." The trio murmured.

Blood didn't see the need to manipulate the little children. No, they seem...placated enough.

"That's good children. We shall reach the base shortly. Although..." Blood's tone suddenly dropped. "I'm afraid you must go back out and retrieve the disks. Mr. Wilson is quite insistent. He expects an answer as to what happened. Fortunately I've stalled him but it will not work forever. You _must_ go and succeed." Blood pleaded.

"Yeah, but if we do, the shrub licking Titans will show up and ruin it all over again." Gizmo warned.

"Yes, that will be a problem. But if we..." Blood began to say when interrupted by a voice from the cockpit.

"Sir, we're almost at the base. We have a transmission from the Headmistress." One of the pilots spoke through an intercom.

Blood's face immediately soured.

'Now, what does she want?' He grumbled as he left the room to enter the cockpit. The pilot handed him a headset.

"Patching through." The co-pilot stated as he flipped a few knobs on the console by his right.

"Bursar Blood, what is the meaning of this!?" The Headmistress screamed at him in the headphones. Blood noted that the Headmistress was about to have kittens sounding like that.

"The meaning of what, Headmistress?" Blood purred innocently.

"I mean, appropriating a H.I.V.E. helicopter and several low class drones to go on a rescue mission for a trio of failures. All without having my permission." The Headmistress wasn't known to mince words.

"I was merely snatching the poor dears from the soup so to speak. They are a great asset to us, do you not agree?" Blood reasoned. A pity his abilities didn't work with machines. Not that it would matter now. It was time to dust off Blood's cajoling skills.

"They were already sent back after graduating. They just failed a high profile mission. Mr. Slade, a rich client is demanding an explanation as to the delay. Delay caused by you I hear. I'm preparing to cut my losses." The Headmistress warned.

'I have my work cut out for me.' Blood mused.

"Wise Headmistress, allow me to explain. You first see them as failures but I can see them as a future investment. Think of the cost of training new recruits versus the cost of a quick re-education of former students. You can see the difference. Two, both the helicopter and the Drones were obsolete and about to be scraped. So why not make use of them one last time and have the Titans do what we were going to do for free? And lastly I stalled Mr. Slade only to allow the students more time. I was under the delusion that at the H.I.V.E. the students come first or was I wrong?" Blood was proud and disgusted at himself of his transformation as a sycophant.

"You may have noble intentions but you need to re-evaluate your priorities Bursar Blood." The Headmistress replied after a minute of dead air.

"Indeed. But perhaps you should do the same and prioritize what's the best for the school as well." Blood countered.

"Perhaps." 'The "what's best for the school" line works on her every time.' He smirked.

"Are we allowed to come on board?" Blood asked.

"Permission granted, but Mr. Slade wants to speak to you the first opportunity he has." She replied.

'Wonderful.' The Headmistress was easy to manipulate, but Slade wouldn't be. Blood knew of Slade's...crazy or better word would be psychotic mannerisms. It would be quite a challenge and the ultimate testament of Blood's abilities.

"Understood. Blood out." Blood ended the conversation.

Blood removed the headgear and returned to the students.

"So, what was all that about, anyway?" Jinx asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"Well, children, the Headmistress wasn't pleased." Blood began to say, the students faces turned to worry.

"Relax. I talk her down so you're safe." Blood smiled. The students gave a collective sigh of relief.

"What magic words did you say to calm down the old crone?" Jinx smirked.

"You have no idea, Ms Jinx. I have to speak to Slade himself." Gizmo gave a shudder.

"Good luck, that snot killer is crazy hard." He quipped.

"I agree. But while I do my best to calm him down, one of you goes to retrieve the chip you failed to acquire last night." Blood instructed.

"What about the other two chips?" Mammoth growled in a rare flash of insight.

"The other two will be better guarded. A battle strategy beforehand is in order. Ms. Jinx, you will go by yourself and procure it. You have the subtlety needed for such an assignment." Blood ordered.

"Why don't you give me something difficult to do? Like washing Mammoth's hair?" Jinx quipped.

"Hey! I resemble that!" Mammoth retorted.

"Haha! It's funny 'cause you used the wrong word!" Gizmo said, pointing and laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it! You have a job to finish, so I suggest you tend to it." Blood's cool demeanor was beginning to heaten.

If the guy didn't save Jinx's life just now she would tell him to piss off. But no, for now it would be best for her to become...Teacher's Pet.

"Yes, Bursar." Jinx said in a monotone. She wished she was killed instead.

Blood gave a sly smile as the helicopter reached its destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was a mix of Cyborg and Beast Boy raving about the newest Gamestation game "Death Blow".

"Death Blow: When someone blows you up. Not because of you are or what you've done..." Cyborg said an announcer voice.

"But for different reasons altogether!" Beast Boy joined in.

And the occasional glare of Robin by Raven.

'She still doesn't believe that I'm not X. Either she's really smart...'

Robin gave a quick glance at her.

'Or just plain mistrusting. Either way I have to relieve her of that before she ruins everything.'

Robin spent the rest of the ride home scheming.

Cyborg parked the T-Car 2.0 in the hangar and everyone disembarked from the vehicle.

"Okay, y'all, since it may be a long wait for the Three Stooges to make their move, we might as well get some down time done. We're playing "Death Blow." " Cyborg suggested.

"I shall first inspect the appliances, and then utilize the blue furry food and make the muffins of eternal camaraderie!" Starfire declared.

The others subtly panicked.

"You do that." Raven deadpanned.

Robin saw an opportunity in disguise. If he can talk to Raven, not only would he be able to maybe lower her barriers just a little but best of all, not arouse her suspicions about him being X.

'You sure you prefer the latter more than the former?' His conscience asked.

Robin said nothing and pressed on.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She returned in her monotone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why Cyborg and Beast Boy can't read a book instead of frying their brains on that idiotic device or the fact your girlfriend can't read a simple cookbook properly, I have no idea." Raven monotoned.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend, two, I have no idea and three, all I wanted to say was since we have some free time, do you want chat some more? That's all." Robin was surprised how quick he was to say that Starfire wasn't his girlfriend first, but pressed on.

"Oh." Raven wasn't sure which was more surprising: His admission of the status of the relationship with Starfire or the fact he wanted to continue the conversation.

"If you don't want to, I understand. It's okay." Robin subtly stared her down. The question now was who is going to blink first?

Raven mused for a minute. It _would_ be a good opportunity to see if he was X or not plus, perhaps to get to know him better. A small meager bonus.

'Just keep telling yourself that.' Her conscience deadpanned.

Raven mentally rolled her eyes and said.

"Actually, that might be somewhat tolerable." Raven said with whispers of emotions.

"Shall we go?" Robin hinted to go upstairs.

"Actually I'd prefer not, unless hearing pointless rants about useless gaming maneuvers and eating "blue" muffins appeals to you." Raven countered in her trademark monotone.

Robin shuddered and remembered the last time he ate those muffins. The bathroom was his new home for three straight days.

"No, No! Here's fine. Should I start?" Robin asked.

"It's your conversation." Raven shrugged.

Robin inwardly sighed. "Okay, umm, thinking..." Robin ruminated.

"Don't strain yourself too much." Raven quipped.

Robin nearly growled. "Ok, Cyborg says you helped him rebuild the T-Car?" Robin hoped that would be enough.

Raven saw what he was doing and decided to play at last. Shooting him down wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Actually yes. We talked about the car and how much he put of himself in the car, just...like I do with my powers." Robin tried to suppress his envy.

"That you do. I've noticed. What kind of a detective would I be if I didn't?" Robin observed.

Raven tried to suppress the blush. Fortunately her hood prevented Robin from seeing her slip.

"Not a very good one as of late." Robin's expression quickly saddened. "But...thank you for noticing. You're the first to do that." Raven added to perk up the Boy Wonder.

"Seems like I'm observant with everyone but myself it seems." Robin mused.

"If you mean Slade, it's over and done with. Hopefully now you will keep us in the loop. We don't need another surprise." Raven warned.

"You already said this. I've learned my lesson." Robin apologized, trying to suppress his anger.

"Just making sure it's reinforced. Dealing with Red X was not the most pleasant time of my life, nor when you were Slade's...Apprentice." Raven spat out the word.

Robin glared at her, trying to think of a proper counter.

"There's a lot I can do with that statement. First, I agree. Although you're being generous when you say "not the most pleasant". It was a nightmare. For all of us." Robin reflected firmly.

"But you still went through with it. Were you happy being his Apprentice?" Raven asked with suspicion.

"Of course not. Why would even you ask that?" Robin scoffed.

"Your obsession or maybe crush aside, I thought you would be thrilled playing with the dark side." Raven observed.

"If we're not talking about The Force then...maybe a little. I've...never thought about it. Why you would say that?" Robin asked.

"I've noticed you seem to possess...a darkness that would mesh well with that and I know how powerful the lure of playing in the darkness can be. I've lived that all my life." Raven answered unemotionally.

Robin reflected for a moment. Nobody has ever noticed that about him before.

"Yeah. And yes, it certainly was a change of pace for me. But it didn't mean I enjoyed it as much as you may think I have." Robin countered.

"I wouldn't know, now would I?" Raven said sourly.

"I know. You know...you're maybe the second person to observe that about me. My... darker side. But I think thrilled may be over-reaching it." Robin somberly observed.

"Looked like you had the time of your life when you playing his errand boy. I...I felt it." Raven chided.

"That was different. It was more my body loving it but yeah. Slade pointed that out too. You two rather think alike." Robin observed.

"I doubt that. If anything, _you're_ like him. I can see why he wanted you so much." Raven tried to suppress her rising gorge with her disdain for the Boy Wonder. She was surprised herself that it was working.

Robin took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. And you're also right about me being dark. But I prefer controlling it, _if_ I were going to do that." Robin said with tinges of regret and suspicion.

"Like with Red X?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Don't you have a one track mind?" Robin glared.

"I do. I don't like surprise, or betrayal." Raven rivaled his glare.

"Is that why you won't let it go? Because I betrayed you? Or was it I didn't trust you?" Robin asked with surprise.

"First, what trust? We barely spoke, so why take into consideration something that didn't exist? And second, as you can obviously tell, I don't trust easily and when I'm betrayed, I _never _forget it." She warned. "But...you can factor the lack of dialogue into my suspicions as well." She added for his benefit or hers, she wasn't sure.

"We can say rage too. It's quite obvious." Robin suppressed the urge to grit his teeth. This was a mistake.

"Yes. We can." Raven's eyes bore straight through him.

"But riddle me this: if I betrayed you then how is it we're talking now? What happened, happened. I can't change that. Nor can I change our past relationship. But...what I can change is our relationship _now_. I want to start over. Actually I'd rather just _start_. If that's alright with you." Robin offered the olive branch but was suspicious of Raven's next move.

Raven scanned her options. She could say no and ruin her chance at discovering the truth.

'Don't make this all about X and the past.' Her conscience warned.

'What do you mean?'

'You feel his regret. Not just with X but with your relationship with him. He wants to try and start again. Is his company so unpleasant?'

'I suppose not.' She shrugged.

'It would be nice to have a friend who didn't try to annoy or crush you now wouldn't it?' Her conscience chimed.

'It...it would be nice, actually.' Raven then lowered her hood.

"I would find that acceptable. Providing there is no catch." She said with a whiff of emotion.

"Great, I'll have my lawyer draw up a contract." He smirked.

Raven merely nodded. Robin saw his chance to continue.

"If we're going to do this properly, we should be honest with each other. In that...we only tell what we wish to tell. I'm not forcing you to tell me why you meditate or your past or anything incriminating. I'll never pull that on you. You tell me what you think is fitting to tell me." Robin loathed giving guidelines but given Raven's...secretive nature, he had to.

"What if I wish to tell you nothing?" Raven smirked.

"That's your right but...doesn't that get threadbare after a while?"

"You keep your face hidden, you tell me." Raven countered.

"What if I promise to show you what's hidden behind it?" Robin said reluctantly.

Raven was shocked. "Y...You're serious. You'd do that?"

"I will. Call it a show of good faith. But we have to get you stop hating me first." Robin stipulated.

"I don't hate you. I hate the way you act...at times." Raven glowered.

"Like X or the Apprentice?" Robin noted, getting to the meat of the argument.

"It was...the Apprentice but when X returned, I shifted focus." Raven said honestly.

"I don't blame you and I never explained to you that...X was a means to an end. Stupid? Yes. I won't deny that." Robin said in regret.

"Of that we can agree." Raven glared.

"Part of starting over or just starting is letting go of that. Are you going to or have we been wasting our breath here?" Robin sighed.

"Since we're being honest, no, I won't. Not until I'm sure you're not him again." The dark empath stated firmly.

"And what do I have to do to prove that?" Robin stated, not backing down.

"Actually, I'm not sure, short of scanning your mind but I won't do that to you." Raven said coolly.

"You won't? Why? You usually do whatever you feel like, why be considerate now?" The Boy Wonder said in confusion.

Raven said nothing for thirty seconds. "Because you never invaded my privacy. So, I thought I'd return the favor and if I were going to do it, I would have done it already." She said simply.

"True. But...thank you." Robin said sincerely. Raven merely nodded.

"Since you won't do that, how will you know?" Robin asked.

"Like I said, I don't know. Just watch you like a hawk I suppose." Raven shrugged.

"That's lovely. You know that cuts both ways. And what about your secrets? I'm bound to pick one or two of them if you keep me under a microscope." Robin warned.

Raven was slightly taken aback by the consideration. "I'm not worried. I have control of myself." She wasn't falling for this charade of concern.

"I'm just giving you the chance to back out if you want it. Like I said, I'm not forcing anything." Robin said sincerely.

Raven felt his feelings. 'Perhaps there may be something to this. I certainly have nothing to lose with him.'

"I...I believe you, strangely enough. But I will still keep my suspicions until I know either way. Fair enough?" Raven tepidly agreed.

"Fair enough." Robin didn't want to breach the agreement, it was razor thin as is.

"Think they're worried about us?" Robin said after a minute, digressing the topic.

"Between the boys and their golden calf and Starfire and her culinary nightmares I don't think so." Raven intoned flatly. "Why? You have somewhere to go?" Raven asked, shielding what was...disappointment.

"Well, the fire alarms aren't going off, so I'm thinking they're okay." Robin smirked.

"I wouldn't put anything past them." Raven remarked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to turn back without them. Or you." Robin said with pride.

"I wouldn't think so after all those hard kicks. You didn't pull back on me." Raven glowered.

"I _am_ sorry about that. I'm not sure why I did that. I guess...I was angry at myself for with you or...your standoffishness, it really got to me at times." Robin said remorsefully.

Raven felt his remorse. "Well, it's a moot point now." She shrugged.

"Yeah." Robin said simply.

"I think we finally got rid of the awkwardness we were talking about before. May have replaced it with sheer mistrust but it's a step in_ some _kind of direction. What say you?" Robin asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it before but...yes, I think we may have." Raven said with whispers of emotions.

"And it didn't take a year now did it?" Robin continued with his smirk.

"No, no it didn't." Raven observed in a small surprised tone.

"I suppose you want to meditate now don't you?" Robin asked.

"Why do you say that?" The dark empath wondered.

"You usually meditate at this time." He observed.

"And how would you know that? Spying on me behind my back?" Raven's smirk began to take shape.

"No, just being observant. Wouldn't be a good detective if I wasn't now would I?" Robin repeated himself.

"I think you overestimate yourself." Raven's smirk began to rise.

"You're probably right." Robin smirked in self deprecation.

"But seriously...are you going to go?" Robin was surprised himself by his reaction. The plan succeeded.

Maybe a little too well.

Raven was surprised his reaction as well. Her plan succeeded as well. It was her move now.

'Why not?'

"I thought we had sheer mistrust, yet you still want my company?" Raven again said in a monotone.

"I'm a masochist." Robin said coolly.

"Your programming, not mine." Raven shrugged.

"But...to answer your question, I wasn't thinking about it and I'm good for a while so I have some time." She commented in her monotone.

"In that case, do you feel like sitting down? Because I think I'm going to collapse after that fight." Robin laughed in exasperation.

"You're such a wimp. I think there are some stools over there. Here." Raven used her powers to levitate them to the two Titans.

"That's a timesaver." Robin remarked.

"You would think so." Raven said in her monotone.

"You seem dubious. Would this be a secret? Just giving you that out." Robin observed.

Raven was touched by his continuing concern.

"Perhaps." She said nonchalant.

"You don't have to tell me." Robin reinforced.

Raven said nothing and stared straight through him. Her eyes boring into him. Robin felt a chill up his spine.

"Let's just say....I wouldn't wish my "gift" on anyone." She reflected as she sat down.

Robin repositioned his chair to face her and sat down.

"Really? Most of the others say their powers are gifts."

"For them, yes but not without undue price." Raven observed.

"True. Some more than others."

"Is that pity?" Raven glowered.

"No..."

"Because if it is, then not only is this conversation is over, I will..."

"It's not. It's not." Robin tried to calm her down.

"I was making an observation. That's all. Y...You don't need to get defensive." Robin defused. Raven felt nothing but sincerity from him. "It's just...I've seen my share of metahumans, and I know at a price. Okay? You don't need to bite my head off."

Raven gave an inquisitive look.

"I didn't know your powers were such a...touchy subject." Robin searched for the proper adjective.

"Now you know." Raven gave in her monotone. Robin felt ashamed for some reason.

"I would think you would be sensitive about that. Considering you have no powers at all." Raven glared.

"Yeah." Robin suddenly felt two inches tall.

Raven felt that, she shrugged it off. "But...you compensate rather well for it."

"Yeah?" Robin looked up in hope.

"I refer to your roundhouse kick. You certainly showed me." Raven said in...self deprecation.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't have a..."

"It's a moot point now. If you wanted to be with him, you would have stayed." Raven said in finality.

"Does this mean you're finally letting go of that?" Robin asked with a whisper of hope. He knew better.

"Either when my wounds heal or when X is unmasked. Whichever." Raven shrugged.

"Which one? Column A or Column B?" Robin saw a smirk in the horizon.

"All of the above." Raven deadpanned.

Robin gave a breathless laugh. "Fair enough. Well...at least you gave me a kinda, sorta answer instead of never."

"The only answer I can give in this case." Raven shrugged.

"Better than nothing." He countered.

"True." And they could think of nothing more to say. They lingered in silence for a few minutes, one waiting for the other to make their move. The duo stared at the time. "You threw away Red X," Raven said, quietly. "Why?"

"Because, because," he sought an answer, "Because of what it did to you. I didn't want to keep a memento of a time I'm not proud of. I don't want that mask constantly mocking me."

Raven could barely sense something in that statement. It was veiled, "Is that so?" She couldn't think of anything more to say. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "Why do you keep asking?" He was now defensive. If she pushed, he'd push back and that wouldn't end well. It was a touchy subject. Why another X would appear, it was still much to her confusion.

"Because I don't want this incident mocking us again." Their eyes didn't move from the clock. "And I know you wouldn't either." Robin hesitated.

"Then let's hope you prove me wrong then." Raven chided.

"I hope I do too." He said, not backing down.

She countered by giving him a subtle probing gaze. He then glanced at the clock, he wanted to end this.

It was almost 6 o'clock.

"Tempus fugit, no?" Robin weakly smiled. Sounded like someone he knew, he idly thought.

"Apparently." Raven noted. She saw his pathetic attempt at ending the conversation but she decided to let it go. Any more and her precious control would slip away and her powers would run amuck. What _is_ it about the Boy Wonder that frustrates her so much?

"Must be dinner time, wonder if the "blue" muffins will be ready?" Robin smirked, trying to change the topic.

"Perhaps I should do a Gandhi and go on a hunger strike until we get better food." Raven deadpanned.

Robin laughed. "Might not be a bad idea." They stood up.

"Time to face our punishment. You coming?" Raven asked, as they walked to the elevator.

"Actually, I'm going to do some closed room training and build up an appetite. Hopefully that will do the trick." Robin gave a lop-sided grin.

"Hopefully being the operative word here." Raven deadpanned again.

"Yeah. Today wasn't so bad. Despite the mistrust and all. You?" Robin asked her.

Raven thought for a minute. "Actually it went well, all things considering."

"I'll take that as a yes. Think you'd be up for it tomorrow?" Robin asked encouragingly.

Raven arched an eyebrow. 'He really_ is_ a masochist isn't he? Interesting.'

"Maybe." She said nothing more as they reached their floor.

"I'll tell them you'll be at the gym." Raven said, actually offering an alibi.

Robin smiled mentally. "Might be an extra long session, I have to practice for when I met Jinx again. So it may be good night."

"Very well, don't pull on a muscle. In that case, good night Robin." And with that she walked away from him.

"Good night Raye." Robin slipped out, Raven stopped for a minute. "Thought I'd try it out." Robin said nervously. "Hm." Was the only thing she said and kept walking.

Robin actually smiled. He actually made it halfway cross the Rubicon.

'Wow. How about that?' He smirked.

But now he had to focus to other matters.

It was time to get to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Blood and the two of the Stooges arrived in the Headmistress' chambers.

"Where is Student Jinx?" Headmistress asked.

"She's currently delayed. She'll be here." Blood lied.

"Very well. I wish the best of luck explaining yourself to Mr. Slade." The Headmistress sneered at him.

Blood ignored the crone and psyched himself for Slade. It would be the ultimate test.

Slade's countenance appeared on the massive monitor. His eye narrowed on the sight of Blood.

"Greetings, Bursar Blood. Now that as I explained to the Headmistress, I called you last night, asking what was the current status of the operation I have ordered. You told me that the students were in transit with one of the disks. Since I've heard nothing from your fine school further that night, I called again this morning and you kept informing me that they would were returning with disk on hand and then you kept putting me on hold." Slade's rage was quickly building. Blood said nothing.

"The Headmistress has informed me that you are a new employee to the Academy. You see, part of the arrangement is that when I set a task, I expect accurate progress reports. That is how it has been before you and I'll make sure it will be long after you." Slade threatened.

"Sir, if that may be perceived as a threat." Blood tried to hide his smirk.

"That is because it _is_. If the H.I.V.E. Academy wants my continued business, I suggest you go through a business management class and know how to deal with clients better." The Headmistress was trying to hide her smile.

"Sir, the problem isn't with me. If I may be frank, it is your attitude. You are most...unpredictable, some would say crazy. Because of that, people fear you and fear to give you negative news. So I thought the best course of action was to allow the students more time and breathing room by stalling you. The last thing they needed was you breathing down their necks over progress reports and not to mention threatening to break necks. We need to let our students work at their pace to assure the desired effect."

Everyone else dropped their jaws. He did _not_ call Slade crazy.

"And furthermore you need the H.I.V.E. Academy as I've seen your latest order for a squadron of Mecha Drones. We are here to serve but please do not take more than the Academy is able to give." Blood stared right at him. Who would blink first?

Slade sucked in a deep breath. "Most amusing. You're the first one to offer me such candor in a long time. That should be rewarded. As such, I shall grant an extension and wait until I hear from you, regardless of success. Headmistress, I suggest you promote this man. Post haste." That was the closest Slade would ever sound..."pleased". Blood felt like he wanted to faint.

"Y...Yes sir." The Headmistress was at a loss. Gizmo climbed on Mammoth and whispered.

"He actually called Slade crazy and made him back down! Wow..."

"I know, what a man." Mammoth returned.

"No, he's The Man." Gizmo smiled.

"If you excuse me, I have other endeavors to tend to. I shall look forward to hear from you again, Bursar Blood." Slade said as he was ending the conversation.

"Yes, sir. And I you. You shall receive your Drones immediately as compensation for the waiting and while we spoke, I've sent Ms. Jinx out into the field to retrieve the first disk. Hopefully we shall receive some answers soon." Blood reported. The Headmistress was surprised that Blood deceived her like that.

"That would explain her absence. Killing two birds with one stone. Good business skills. I hope she succeeds. Good night Bursar. Headmistress." He addressed the old woman with an icy tone. He hung up afterwards.

Blood visibly relaxed. The Headmistress was ready to scream. "You are dismissed." He addressed to the midget and the giant.

"Yes, sir, Bursar Blood." Gizmo saluted. They quickly left. Hopefully they will spread the word.

'Excellent.'

"I don't know what to do with you. You broke so many protocols..." She growled.

"You _could_ fire me. But then you'd lose Wilson's business, and you know you can't risk that. He_ is_ one of our top clients." Blood taunted.

"You will make a mistake, Sebastian and once you do, nothing will save you. Certainly not your forked tongue." She threatened.

"Interesting metaphor...for a bureaucrat. Now if you excuse me, I shall prepare my final financial report and clean out my office as I wait for my new appointment. Good night Madame." He bowed to her and exited the room and left her stewing in her rage.

'Everything is going according to plan. Excellent.' Blood mused as he entered his office for the last time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Red X leapt into the night sky. The adrenaline rushed through his veins. No one knew who he was behind the mask, and no one dared stop him. Twisting and turning in the air, he landed on a rooftop and ran to the ledge.

Without a pause, he again took the sky. A perfect landing. 

The mask made him feel euphorically happy. No more the squeaky clean image, now only the super-thief, Red X. He could do anything, fight anyone, he was invincible.

He had a hunch, so he descended again at the facility where Jinx and the Mighty and the Midget tried to steal that chip. If he could just figure out why, if he could just figure out who, he would be able to put together the rest.

He landed and it was quiet. It was quiet for hours after that, hiding in the shadows being a boring thing the time seemed even longer. He was tempted to whip out his communicator and try and talk with someone. However, knowing all too well that would be more dangerous than helpful; he pushed the thought away from his mind.

It wasn't long after that thought. Someone was approaching.

"Slip in, slip out," Jinx said, "Sounds more than a little like a euphemism." She laughed. It was just outside the facility, and it certainly looked easy enough. The repairs should still be taking place, so the alarms wouldn't be hard to by-pass, and with Gizmo's gadget she shouldn't be noticed.

Still, there was something not right here; something about the shadows.

"Here goes nothing."

She ran up to the facility, only to find herself running into a well-muscled male form. Well, there were many worse things she could encounter when she stopped to think about it. Still, her fall was steadied by his hands, and she stood looking at the mysterious masked thief. "We meet again."

"You."

"Seems we're running into each other everywhere," Red X said. "Trying to steal the chip again?"

"Well, I don't know," Jinx said, "I may just come here to take a look at the night sky underneath the smog." Red X chuckled beneath the mask. The voice modulator made it sound menacing. "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason," Red X answered, not missing a beat. "Why are you taking those chips?"

"You think I'd tell you even if I did know?" Jinx answered.

"Maybe," Red X answered. "Maybe you wouldn't." 

"Admit it. You're just here to see me."

"No," Red X answered, stoically.

"Yes," Jinx answered, emphatically. "And while I'm flattered by such an amorous admirer, I simply don't have the time for a new pet boy. Now if you don't mind."

"You won't succeed."

"With the damage I did, they'd be lucky to spot me."

"The Titans are monitoring it carefully. Robin is paranoid. I know. I've seen him. I know his weakness." Red X stopped her, "However, if we agree to a truce, then maybe I can offer you a sign of my trust." Jinx eyed him carefully. His hand extended, awaiting her agreement.

"All right then," Jinx answered, her voice more than a little confused. "We'll do it you way for now." She took his hand. "But I want that sign of trust between us now."

"Impatient," Red X answered. "What do I have to do?" This was beginning to get awfully familiar. A bad feeling crept down Red X's spine.

"Steal the chip," she answered. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" The pout was a bit much, he thought. "Or aren't you man enough to keep up with me?"

"I'm man enough," Red X answered indignantly. "I'm more than enough for this job."

"Good," Jinx said, "Now prove it." That playful smile to a teenaged mind was deadly. She was hardly a woman, Red X should have noticed, but she was more than enough to be confused for one. Red X vanished from her sight, and descended upon the building like a phantom.

The alarms, simple enough to deactivate if you understood the mechanics behind it, were left useless, the guards were left clueless, and the chip was left defenseless. Red X reappeared to take the disc. He could just as easily vanish out of the building as he came in, but that wouldn't be any challenge.

He readied his gauntlet and ran past a guard. The guard had barely enough time to talk before the red X wrapped around his mouth. A second stopped him dead in his tracks. Red X could barely contain his laughter as a second guard was neutralized his short order.

The rest were even quicker.

And as he was finished he looked at one, helpless guard and said, "Tell them Red X was here."

----------------------------------------------

Jinx had begun to get bored when the figure emerged again from the shadows. "Easy." He took the chip form his cloak, showing it to her. "Don't underestimate me again, Jinx."

Jinx smiled, and she certainly smiled pretty when she wanted to, Red X thought. "Oh, I won't," she said. "Give it to me."

He placed the chip gingerly in her hands. "Done as promised."

"Maybe next time we should try something a bit more casual," Jinx said. "Business work is so tedious, don't you think? And now, for your reward." She reached to take off the mask, but Red X stopped her.

"No," he said. She scoffed and removed the mask, only bringing it above his nose.

"You are handsome," she said as she reached up to kiss him. Red X's resistance failed as he felt himself responding in kind. As she pulled away, she put the mask back down.

"Why did you --?"

"Well, Red," Jinx said, "I've got to fly. We should do this again sometime."

"Sure," Red X said, vacantly. He was too lost in thought. All he could think of was how the morality he had built himself on felt like a distant ship's smoke on the horizon. He felt numb to it. Comfortably numb. All he could do was take to the night's sky again, a flutter in his heart and a spring in his step for reasons even he didn't understand.


	3. Ride the Wild Wind

_**Becoming X**_

Dark Weezing's notes: I don't have much to say this time. Just rolling along.

My responses:

Dangerproneredhead: Thank you, the R/R segments were quite difficult to do, given the parameters we set for ourselves. But upon reflection they were quite worth the pain staking effort. I'm quite pleased. I thought you were going to expand your vocabulary. Smirk. Thanks for reviewing.

Akari no Kage: Most welcome. The fact you call me by my middle name is certainly quite...unique. Nobody calls me that. I'm not complaining, but it still feels a little weird to me. Oh well. I live with it. Smirk.

ChocolateCurlz: Yes, Jinx is infectious. Blast it. Enjoy mulling over your suspicions. We haven't even gotten to the fun parts yet. I thought you were died during from the summer for I didn't see any updates. Not that I'm much better. No matter. Glad you're back and I'll review your stories when I can.

Kakyoin's response to Dark Weezing's Note, take 37: ... Word?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: RIDE THE WILD WIND

_**Ride the wild wind  
**__**Push the envelope, don't sit on the fence  
**__**Ride the wild wind  
**__**Live life on the razor's edge**._

Red X leapt through the buildings, heading back the bay. A million thoughts ran through his mind. But one kept cutting to the head of the line.

'How could I let her kiss me?'

'How!? How!?'

Red X raged through the sky and landed on the docks. He saw several row boats.

Robin removed the Death's Head garb and had on his uniform underneath. He placed the indigo leotard over his shoulder and walked onto the boat. He sat down, grabbed the oars, and proceeded to row out gingerly. As to avoid any splashes and damage the suit.

He wished he could use a speedboat but the alarms would detect the mechanized sound.

'There are times I hate being lowtech.' Robin grumbled as he rowed.

As much as he wanted to further ruminate about the kiss, it would have to wait. First he had to hack into the security system and make sure it logged that he was there during the night. Not an easy task but manageable.

'I could teach a course.' Robin smirked.

After 45 minutes of rowing, Robin reached the shore of the Tower. He exited the craft and pushed the wooden rowboat far enough in the water so that the currents would take over and have it meandered aimlessly.

Robin removed a razor sharp X from one of the bodysuit's gauntlets with his free hand and flung it at the boat. The X made a silent hole on the port side of the rowboat and watched as the boat began to take on the water.

In five minutes, the boat began to sink in the dark depths of the bay. Robin gave off a pensive glare.

'I know how you feel.' He said to the boat as it sank further and further. He wondered if he would be swallowed up in the darkness as well.

'Wouldn't be the first time.' He shrugged.

One minute later, the boat finally sank. Robin noted to find a way to give compensation to the owner.

Later.

'On to other things.' Robin ran to an entrance.

He placed his hand on the console by the door, scanning his palm print. It highlighted green and opened the door for him. He glanced around for a staircase. He found one on the far right of the massive room. Robin used all every acrobatic trick he could think climbing the banisters to the third floor, where the main security computer was located.

After another palm print and a retina scan. Which irritated Robin to end. A clod collection of condensers certainly didn't deserve to know the truth about what was behind his mask.

'Have to talk to Cy about that.' He grumbled as it authorized him to enter.

Robin glanced around to find the main processor. It was a supercomputer that looked quite frankly like a glorified vacuum cleaner, with wires all around the apparatus.

'Usually Cy likes to make everything the biggest he can possibly make it. I don't know why he didn't go nuts here. Oh, well.' Robin commented as he placed the suit on the antiseptic floor and went to the machine and pressed a button on the device and a monitor and keyboard flipped up out on one of the panels.

Robin entered his password and entered the mainframe. He needed to wipe the recorded hours of his absence. But the only way to do that was to reset the system, splice in footage of him sleeping into the missing minutes so when it did restart, it would detect the last minute footage instead of the missing minutes and providing he's in his room when the footage ran out, no suspicions would be aroused.

The footage would be easy. Just use documented footage from one of the more recent files, easier to access.

Two nights ago would be perfect.

He found the file and redid the timecodes, based on the wall clock so no one would tell the difference. Then, inserted it into the folder.

Robin then tapped in the specific commands needed for a restart.

'1 A, 2 B, 3B, Restart.' He then set the timer for thirty minutes, which gave him enough time to take care of one more task.

Robin then wiped the keyboard, retracted the output hardware back into the computer, slung the suit over his shoulder again and ran out the door.

As he dashed one floor down, he wondered about tomorrow. How much longer can he keep this up?

With Jinx or X?

With either one, he was losing control. How much longer before it slips away from him completely?

Robin ran silently to the Gym. He remembered that Raven would tell the others he was working out late and then bed.

He thanked her silently for that. At least tomorrow would have _some _good news as he would try to continue to talk to Raven. He had to admit, he enjoyed trying to engage her. He always enjoyed a good mystery. But more than that, he enjoyed a challenge. But as enjoyable as that was...he enjoyed the fact she began to slowly trust him more.

Or really the fact she began not to hate his guts anymore. Whichever.

He never returned her animosity, in fact he understood her. More than he thought he would.

'You're not the only one with secrets. Just I'm less obvious about it.' Robin mused as he rounded another corner.

He certainly appreciated her need for privacy and backed off and it paid off or his plan would be over before it began.

But still...it wasn't a relationship. She trusted Beast Boy more than she would ever trust him.

'Maybe I should cut my losses.' Robin thought in defeat.

'No, that doesn't solve anything. I have never backed down from anything before. Not about to start a new tradition now.' He resolved as he found the Gym doors.

He went inside and glanced at the clock.

'20 minutes. Plenty of time.'

Robin placed the suit by the door and got to work. He grabbed an X and threw it to slice through the chain and the punching bag fell. He then calculated where a punch strong enough would send the flying bag of sawdust. He dragged it two meters to the upper right hand wall, picked up the fallen X and shred the bag at choice spots. After placing the X back where it belongs, he then went over and rearranged the weights and went to the showers and ran for a few quick spurts, just enough to make it look like it was a long shower.

He then saw the clock.

10 minutes.

He surveyed the area.

'Looks like one of my sessions alright.' He smirked, slung over his shoulder again and ran out the door.

His room was one floor up, he wished he didn't have lug around this gothic looking suit but he couldn't just put it on and teleport. He already blew his reserve energy with the robbery just now.

The elevator would attract noise, so no.

'I should be grateful that I'm in top shape.' Robin appreciated and climbed the banisters again.

He opened the door silently. All he can hope is make it to his room before the restart.

He saw a bathroom light. He hid in the shadows. It was Beast Boy.

"God, what I eat last night? Oh yeah, these blue grenades." He grumbled as he walked away. Robin smiled. Getting kissed by a criminal beats Starfire's cooking any day.

Robin then soured. He_ did_ enjoy the kiss more than he thought. Before he can debate it internally, he saw Beast Boy's form completely out of sight. Now was his chance.

He ran as if the devil himself was behind him.

'Come on! Got to beat the clock!' He screamed.

'Come on.' He raged as his door was in sight, but unfortunately the motioning around jostled an X loose from the suit, Robin felt it coming loose. It was about to fall and make a sound...

When Robin grabbed it right before it hit the ground.

He then jumped towards his door, he landed right by it. He ran and entered the passcode on the console by the door and jumped inside the door.

'Made it!' He shouted in success as he glanced at the clock and saw he had two seconds left.

'Next time, I'll cut it a little closer.' He smirked as he quickly placed the suit in his closet and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

He wanted to think about the kiss and Raven and all that but his body took over and forced him into unconsciousness.

He had a restless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'I hope this piece of horribly colored plastic was worth it.' Jinx quipped as she walked towards the Headmistress' office.

'Actually...' Jinx mused as she glanced at the ruby disc in her hand, it _was_ in a way. Weren't for the operation, she would have never met X.

'He _is_ amusing. _And _has good fashion sense. I'll have fun toying with him.' She darkly smirked.

Before she had to dwell on such matters, she had to drop off the disc to the Headmistress first.

'I hope One Eye wets himself with this.' She quipped as she knocked on the door.

"Enter." An elderly female voice was heard behind the door. The door slid to the right and the gothic witch entered the chamber.

"Student Jinx, it certainly has been long enough." Jinx mentally rolled her eyes at the old crone. "What have you to report? Or shall I assume it is yet another failure?" The Headmistress was waiting to pounce.

'Hah. Failure this,' she thought, but outwardly she said, "Oh no, no. I can't honestly say that, now can I?" Jinx innocently smirked as she placed the disc on the old fool's desk.

"You succeeded. Good. For this you may have four hours off, beginning at the starting bell." The Headmistress said unemotionally. "I shall contract Mr. Slade at once."

'Oh, great.' Jinx grumbled. She had enough for one day; she didn't need One Eye leering at her too. It seems bad luck was against her for once.

'I hate irony.' She thought terse as the Headmistress pressed a few buttons on the console on the facing wall. Slade's shadowed visage appeared a few seconds later.

"Greetings, Headmistress. Student Jinx. May I ask as to why you're calling at such an hour?" Slade greeted in his trademark calculating voice. His eye, again seemingly on Jinx

"I am calling to informing you we have one of your discs, thanks to the fine effort of our top student Jinx." The Headmistress gave a nod to Jinx and raised her hand with the disc for Slade to see.

Jinx wanted to die. 'I don't want him to notice me, you old bat.'

"Hmm...Good job. When will I expect the others?"

"As... Dean... Blood said, we will get them in time. On a different note, have you received your shipment of Drones?" The old woman digressed, and mentally praised and cursed Blood for actually smooth-talking the one eyed saboteur.

Slade picked up the hint. "Yes. Send the disc to me immediately and I shall await your next progress report." Jinx was relieved. Hopefully he'd hang up now.

"Actually...while I have you...I'd like to ask your student what was the delay in acquiring the first disc." Slade held off. Jinx wanted to wet herself. Should she lie or tell the truth?

"Well..." The gothic witch's mind was going a mile a minute. She knew Slade would catch her in a lie in a second.

She mentally growled.

"Well, the Titans showed up as always and captured Sno...Students Gizmo and Mammoth and spoiled the first attempt." She wouldn't dare be flippant with him.

"Of course, when anyone attacks anything, Robin and his band of misfits appear." Slade said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah...yes. Plus a...wild card showed up. Someone we've never seen before." Jinx had to think about her next words, she couldn't slip up and have One Eye go after him.

'Since when do I...'

"Describe." Slade commanded.

"Well...he had a skull mask on and dressed in black. And brandied about a swarm of..." she cut off, breath still hesitant.

"Does he go about the name...'Red X?" Slade's eye nearly widens as he interrupted.

Jinx once again hesitated, but only for two seconds. Any longer would be too obvious. "Yes."

Slade showed no reaction. "Tell me...was Robin with the Titans when Red X appeared?"

"The first time, no but the second time, yeah...he was." The gothic witch lied. The psycho certainly didn't need to know the truth about their third encounter.

The one eyed seemed almost as if he had caught the canary.

Slade said nothing. "I see. Thank you, Student Jinx. You may leave us. The Headmistress and I have some lingering business to conduct."

"You're welcome, sir." Jinx wanted to run like the devil out of the room. Instead she rapidly walked out of the room.

"Student Jinx?" He said right before she was out the door.

"Er, yes?"

"Commendable job. Perhaps you should work alone on your future operations." Slade advised.

"I'll remember that, sir." Jinx tried to hide her tension as she left the room.

"May I ask what that was about?" The Headmistress asked.

"Something I had on the backburner." He replied. He wished he didn't have to tell her what he was going to say next.

"I see."

"Yes, and since an opportunity has fallen into our lap, I shall exploit it." Slade sucked in a breath.

"You see, Red X is important to me and my operations and since no one in the proper circles can locate him I am going to need a...petty favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Since your gothic student has had the most success of actually_ seeing_ Red X, and as such my only link...I need you to keep track of her movements while I ascertain who Red X is and make the proper arraignments to...acquire the renegade." He wasn't about to fully tip his hand to the old crone...if he can help it.

"That's a big favor. For all we know, she may never see this "Red X" again." The Headmistress deterred.

"I realize that is a possibility, which is why I'm asking for a month's window. That should be sufficient. I want to add that I'll be glad to fund certain grants into your academy. I'm sure the Academy could use to the extra funds. This total should fit with your needs." Slade pushed a button on his console and a counter appeared on the screen and the numbers began to rise rapidly.

After 30 seconds, Slade pushed the button and the counter stopped.

"That's..." The Headmistress was shocked by the amount.

"Yes." Slade slithered.

"Is that a period?"

"I assure you that the number is correct."

"Cor...well, looks like we have a deal Mr. Slade." She affirmed.

"Good. Give me the frequency of the tracker when you messenger the disc to me. Take your time. I have to prepare my systems for the discs at any rate. Good night Headmistress..." Slade nearly smiled as he terminated the connection.

'All I need is battle footage and I'll know for sure.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx walked back to her room. She stared at the clock -- about 3 o'clock and most of the other students were asleep -- not that she cared.

'What a night. At least One Eye got his disc, so he's happy. And that makes the old crone happy. So everybody wins...I guess...' She found herself falling into a conversation with herself as the seconds ticked by and sleep seemed still distant yet.

'And so did you,' her conscience chimed in.

"You mean the kiss? Please. That was business."

'Then why did you try to protect him when you were talking to Slade?'

Jinx froze.

Why _did _she do that? X may be a good kisser but he's certainly not worth risking her academic career, let alone her life over.

"Perhaps I'm getting more attached than I realized. How is that possible?" The gothic witch asked confused.

'Could be that X appeals to your bravado and ego. Your last one certainly didn't have any of that.'

'That's because he was a coward. If only I had known,' Jinx thought in rising anger.

'Past tense. Worry about the now. X is here today but maybe gone tomorrow. Savor it.' Her conscience advised.

"I don't know. I...No, I have to focus. Get the stupid discs and get One Eye and the biddy off my back," she said as she opened up her door. "Maybe then I can focus on X," Jinx said with an evil grin as she sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

'In what way?'

"I'll find out when I get there." She smirked as sleep began to overtake her body.

Before she was unconscious, she had a fantasy, a dream of X sitting on Slade's throne with Jinx at his right hand, engaged in a passionate embrace with him while the dead bodies of Slade and the Headmistress strewed on the floor watching.

"That would be sweet." The gothic fairy gave a small smile as she went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stirred from his sleep. His bed never felt more comfortable.

"I have to get up don't I? Blast." he murmured.

He tossed and turned to the ceiling. He kept counting the dots and indentations of the paint marks.

"4, 191. So is this what people do in hell?" He sighed.

He rubbed his lips. He tried to keep the feeling alive. He kept trying to relive the kiss, the flutter of the heart and the softness of her lips.

'Oh, God, what was that?'

He was in complete control. The robbery, the jailbreak, her silly flirtations. Everything. So how was she able to pull off kissing him? Was he slipping? Already?

"How could I be so _stupid_!?" he kept asking himself. He still touched his lips. What could this turnabout mean on his budding relationship with Starfire?

He cared for the alien girl but as of late, he -- oh, how to put it -- never had time for her. Between his Slade hunts, his masquerades, and now going on speaking terms with Raven, he simply couldn't budget in the time.

'I'm sorry, Starfire. I'm...sorry. I'll find a way to fix this...I hope. ' Robin sighed. He tried to think about kissing Starfire. He felt her breath against his face as they moved close, their bodies pressed against each other in a pure movement – a sentiment of security. He felt her lips touch his, and stroked her cotton candy hair --

"No, no, no! How is this possible? I hate her. So why do I keep thinking her!?" His voice was filled with venom and hate as every fiber of his being pushed the image of the pink haired pixie from his being.

'You know why. Because she represents a side of yourself that you want to be but you just can't express.' His conscience responded.

'I suppose that's true enough. I suppose. She's so...open and flaunts her...charms everywhere.'

'Do you mean her personality, or are we talking about her body?' His conscience quipped.

Robin tried to suppress his smirk. "What if it is? Is that so bad? I just didn't want to sound like Beast Boy. It's compelling – you know, that she's...so open while I suppress everything in sight. Could this be the opposites attract syndrome?"

'Possibly. But she's in love with Red X. I doubt she'd feel the same with Robin.' Robin felt a tinge of sadness. She's in love with a façade.

"I know. So why am I thinking this is a bad thing?"

'Maybe it's what you really want: everything you find attractive in Starfire but without the light.'

"Yeah. I have to admit...Star can be too bright at times. Why, oh why does this reminds me a bit too much of something?" Robin pondered. Perhaps it was to do with another thief.

'You've got a dark side yourself. Slade noticed it.'

"I know, I know. And I nearly lost everything because of it. No wonder Raven thinks the way she does. I won't blame them if they hated me forever."

'Raven did say, "I don't hate you. Just the way you act at times." And pulling this again, so soon, you're walking the razor's edge.'

'I know but it's a necessity.'

Robin slowly got up and stared at the newspaper clippings. Slade, the mysterious mastermind may never have shown his face, but in making his message known, he made the Riddler seem like a public access television station. Slade's mysterious visage, his minions, all the strange occurrences in Jump City – they adorned his wall in place of what he would assume would be posters of, oh, he didn't know, Queen or Megadeth or one of those new rock and roll bands. He really should take those down. But...he couldn't. Not until Slade is in jail.

'But how? Robin couldn't do it. Red X couldn't do it.'

Robin knew he didn't have the power to neutralize Slade, but...Red X was different: he _could_ do it. He really could, but there was just one hitch. He had the arsenal but Slade already knew the secret, so how would he get to the madman now?

'He knows it's me, and he wants me, so I have my way in. But how to get out before it's gets too deep? I could use the trick and use someone else's face but...that may not be enough. Question is who?' Robin ruminated.

'Someone Slade knows or make an original? He knows the Titans. Beast Boy, and...Raven would fit the body type. Raven as X. The irony.' Robin chuckled at that.

His thoughts now swarmed around the dark empath. He wondered what baronages Raven would unleash upon him today. He looked forward to that...oddly enough.

"She's good with a quip. Just as well, I need some humor these days." Robin walked over his table and held the Slade mask again.

'I'm doing it again.' He dropped the mask.

Robin stared at the door and wondered what he would have to face out there.

'Starfire, clinging, hugging, and tasting her rancid cooking. Then I have Raven, who hides behind her books and her quips,' his conscience reminded him.

While he wasn't hardly against Starfire's affection, if he could just merge the two of them he could have the perfect woman. For the time being, he could use Raven's company. Her pragmatic personality would at least keep him anchored to some sense of normalcy, even if it was among the caped and masked set. 'And, at least, being with her won't damage my intestinal tract.' He deadpanned.

"Now I'm being to sound like her. That's not a good thing is it?" He smirked.

'Depends on your point of view. Be grateful you're not falling for Raven too.'

"Yeah. I couldn't take Raven's darkness. On top of Starfire's lightness and Jinx's flirting no less? My head would explode." He groaned.

'Would? Between that and being X, it already has.' His conscience reminded.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I have to fix the belt."

His stomach grumbled.

"After breakfast," he remarked.

'The vomiting there of,' his conscience quipped.

"Yeah. I wonder if I can strike another conversation with Raven. That should be a good neutralizer to the upcoming acid in my stomach," Robin noted as he removed his uniform and headed to the shower.

'I doubt Raven would like being compared to an antacid.'

"I know. I'm sure she'll think of a fitting barb," Robin smirked as he turned the faucet. The hot water burst forth.

'That she will. In any case, talking to Raven would be a nice distraction from your...female troubles.'

Robin removed the mask and entered the shower.

"At least I'll be doing something productive and more than that, long overdue than lying on my bed psychoanalyzing to death." Robin noted how the hot water felt so good on his flesh.

'Verily.'

Robin sighed and turned off the water. "Yeah, yeah – I know. Tempus fugit."

He left and put on a clean uniform.

"Now let's hope the guilt wouldn't eat me up inside when I look into her emerald eyes. I only hope Raven is in a talkative mood."

And with that, he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Her arms wrapped around her prey as soon as he was spotted, "Robin! I am delighted that you are finally awake!"

"Gee, Star, do you think you could let go?" Robin asked. He remembered the feeling of gentle arms around him. As she pushed away, he imagined a paler complexion on her face, but he dismissed it as a trick of the light. "You seem happy. Did I miss something?"

"It is merely that with the doom and the gloom that has pervaded the home within the past months, I think it heartening to see you so chipper!"

"Chipper?" he asked, perplexed.

"Why, you seemed most pleased with something," Starfire said. "Perhaps it is that at long last friend Raven has, in the figure of speech, opened up to you?" Robin seemed to ponder that. He did feel almost light on his feet walking from the shower.

He smiled and sat down, "I'm just excited, that's all. Trust me, I know how it is to talk to a brick wall. Do I ever." Starfire seemed satisfied with this. She moved again closer to him, walking with a slight sway of the hips.

"Why do you look at me so, Robin?" Starfire asked. He had been staring! Why? It wasn't as if he hadn't seen a woman walk before.

"I just was lost in thought," he answered. She sat down besides him, and for a moment he saw cotton candy floss, and just as instantly as he saw it, it became long red locks.

"You always are thinking!" Starfire laughed, "You shouldn't."

"Maybe. It's just that I'm still a bit worried about this new strain of robberies."

"Red X." Robin looked up. The voice he had heard hadn't been Starfire's. "You are thinking about him, are you not?" His mind was playing tricks on him. He knew that it couldn't have been Her voice, but still, it came back to him.

His hands subconsciously went to his lips. "Yeah," he said, "He's always occupying my thoughts."

Starfire snapped, "You should not do such! You should not repeat your mistake. You are better than that, Robin. You will not become someone's whipping boy because of your thoughts again!" 

"Star!" Robin said, "Calm down! No one's got that kind of hold over me. I won't make the same mistakes again, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Robin," she said. "I will prepare us perhaps a breaking fast meal?"

"How about – how about I do that, Star," Robin said. "I've been dying to do some cooking." Starfire clapped her hands.

"Wonderful! It should do you well to put your mind to other tasks!"

"Gee, thanks Star," Robin said with a dark edge, "You always know just what to say." He eagerly retreated into the kitchen, engulfing himself in some perverse quest to find the perfect breakfast meal. He finally settled for something instant and put some pop tarts into the microwave.

"I see you're the master of early morning cuisine," Raven said. He reared around to see her, standing there, with a gloating expression on her face. "As always, Robin, a pleasure. Surprised to see you up at all. You're usually running the late night oil."

"Wouldn't that make two of us?" Robin answered. She responded with a slight facial gesture but nothing more. "Raven, Raven, always so contrary."

"How does my garden grow, you ask?" Raven answered. "So, Robin, what's your opinion of the case of the mysterious Red X?"

"The same as yours, I think," Robin answered, a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke, "It's me, of course." She paused at his answer.

"Just because I'm suspicious, it doesn't mean that I assume it's you," Raven answered. She seemed almost embarrassed. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm giving you a benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks. I'd still rather not talk about this. It's too, well, it's too personal." Raven seemed to understand so he decided to venture forth. "Raven, I've got a question for you."

"A question?"

"And a secret," he said. "I want you to keep one for me. If I ask you this question, you can't ever repeat this to anyone, least of all Starfire."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm good with secrets." She gave him a strange smile, and before it vanished, Robin made a mental note to try and find that strange, strange expression as often as he could.

"Thanks, Raven," he said. "I've been really, er, overwhelmed recently and there've been strange fantasies that have played out in my head."

"Oh, that's only natural in a boy your age," Raven answered. "Let me guess. It was with another guy." Robin didn't seem even phased by either of those jokes. Raven leaned closer, intrigued at what could be so preying at Robin's mind.

"I wish," Robin said. "You see, there's this girl I met recently. She's different from Star, but I sort of started drawing lines between the two of them, and when I was talking to Starfire just now, I kept imagining that I was talking to this girl instead of Starfire."

"Would I happen to know this girl?" Raven asked. Her voice rose slightly, out of indignation.

"Not really," Robin replied.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked; her brow arched in curiosity. Robin looked her over and sighed. He shook his head and continued on; disregarding that she had even asked that question. Raven leaned closer still to hear the question.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I," Raven hesitated. She wasn't one for people, much less emotions. However, Robin, mysterious team leader, had confided in her and she took it upon herself to live up to those expectations. "I think you're feeling conflicted. You're interested in the other girl because she has something that Star doesn't."

"I, I know, but I shouldn't feel this way about her," Robin said.

"And that's why it's coming out in other outlets," Raven said. "Because you can't have her, you imagine her in place of the girl you can have. Maybe that's why you're imagining her there."

"I –"her observation struck a chord in Robin's heart strings. Could he possibly want Jinx that much, so much that he would rather replace Starfire than have Starfire take her place? "I don't think that's it, Raven. I really, really doubt that."

"I didn't say I would be right," Raven said, "But I wish you'd tell me who it is. Maybe then I'd understand better."

"No."

"No?" Raven felt offended by his answer. "I could just probe your mind."

"But you won't," Robin answered. "Please, it was embarrassing enough admitting it. I don't want to embarrass myself further."

"I, I guess I can understand," Raven responded.

"Thanks," Robin smirked. "So, still reading?"

"Maybe," Raven answered. "Tell me, have you ever been to France?"

"Can't really say," he said. He meant it. "Why do you ask?" Raven seemed to smirk.

"You wear a mask to hide your face," Raven answered, "I was wondering if you'd picked up that habit somewhere."

"Pardon?"

"I'm reading Gaston Lereux's original Le Fantome de l'Opera, I was just reminded of you when I think of the eponymous character," she answered. "Hideous, ill-mannered, and constantly hiding in his obsessions. Oh, I don't know where I get that."

"You can be really cruel sometimes," Robin answered.

"I'm only kidding. I finished Les Miserablés. Maybe if you're lucky I'll stop by later so you can read it. You do need to relax a bit. Especially after what happened last time, what sort of teammate would I be if I just let you wallow in your own work?"

"Thanks, Raven, I suppose." He still was hit pretty hard at being compared to something played by the Senior Lon Cheney. "You really didn't mean that, did you?"

"Mean what, pray tell?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow.

"About the Phantom of the Opera," Robin asked. "I'm really not like him at all."

"Now, now. I never did say which version I had in mind, now did I?" Raven answered mysteriously. "A good actor creates their own image of the character. They never resort to the same trick twice." Raven shook her head, "You have more in common with Crawford, than Cheney."

She seemed to linger over the door. "Maybe later you'll understand."

"Hey, wait a minute," Robin said. "You're just going to vanish like that? I just finished cooking breakfast. Sit down. Talk with me for a while." She shrugged, and sat down at the table. She leaned over to look at him as he stuffed his face.

"Some conversation," she said, coolly.

"Look, I'm really hungry," Robin said. "I did burn the late night oil as usual, and I need my energy for tonight." Raven seemed to understand. "I will crack this case open."

Raven could be said to hold a grudge, but she rather put it that she was capable at following through on her own suspicions. "And how will you do that?"

"The same way I always do, Raven," Robin answered, "Sit down and think about it. Examine the evidence. Find that one little clue that I always seem to be missing. Hercule Poirot always believed that the case can always be solved if you just think and use logic."

"Hercule Poirot is a fictional character," Raven answered.

"But fully developed as a person. He's more complete a personality than most of these punks that just show up to cause mayhem. He could think better than anyone, yes, but he still was a human character."

"If you insist."

"Besides," Robin answered, "I've seen someone do that before. Sit down and just figure out the solution in a matter of minutes. All that he needed was that last bit of evidence, and he always knew how to get it. Always knew where to pick it up."

Raven was stunned by the candor, "Is that why you –"

"Yeah," Robin answered, "Because I want to prove I'm not just his side-kick in fruity colors. I just, I don't know how to even explain it. I used to be content just to follow along, but now I want to be myself. I want to prove I'm just as good as him."

"The bird has to leave the nest," Raven explained, "Just as the lion has to force its young off the mountain." She felt quite confident about that analogy, but she only received a sour look from Robin, who ate more, looking like he'd bitten off more than he can chew. "Chew at least 42 times, Robin."

He rolled his eyes and swallowed, "What?"

"Just some friendly advice," Raven answered.

"I think I'm better off without it."

"Suit yourself, bird boy," Raven answered.

"You're the last person I expected to call me "bird boy"," he answered. "After all, wouldn't you be Bird Girl, then?"

"Don't," Raven warned him. He backed down. "So, you spend all night just thinking? Lying up in bed thinking about that one missing piece?"

"Yes," he lied. He didn't need undue suspicion quite yet. He knew he'd have to throw a red herring at her sooner or later. Hopefully, he wouldn't need to do anything quite so obvious. So he eased into a conversation. "I just lock my door, drown out all distractions, and think. It's pretty boring, really, but it puts me at ease."

"I see," Raven said. "You're certainly committed."

"That's just the kind of guy I am," Robin answered, wittily. She wasn't too impressed. "You're also not easily impressed, are you?"

"No."

"No surprise there, then," Robin smirked. "You're a mystery wrapped in an enigma, that's for sure. As I said, Hercule Poirot, logic. I enjoy a good mystery as much as anyone."

"More of your training?"

"Let me put it this way. He found A Murder in Three Acts predictable," Robin said, "And I couldn't figure it out. I just kept working at it. They grew on me."

"But when compared to real life mysteries, I suppose they're nothing."

"Not really," Robin said, "The author has more time to plan than a real criminal. It helps me get ready for the real things by being a no-risk scenario, but it's still good practice even without that real urgency." He smirked, "Plus that and a bunch of Gray Ghost serials."

"I see," Raven said, mysteriously. "You're not usually one for an art book."

"Can't say that I am," Robin said. "I don't like pretentious artists saying I don't understand what they've written."

"That's why I only read the ones by the dead ones," Raven smirked, in response.

"You have much to teach us, I see," Robin answered, not missing a single beat.

"I know that," Raven retorted, just as quickly, "But I don't know if you can keep up."

"Try me."

"I think I might."

"Oh glorious day!" Starfire said, "Friend Raven and Friend Robin are finally talking to one another. I am glad to see that the two of you are able to put aside your own respective attitudes of dreariness to speak to each other."

"Hey, Star," Robin said. "Where'd you vanish to?"

"I was aiding Beast Boy in stopping the fire in the wash room."

"Oh great!" Raven said, standing up, "I had a load of wash in there!" She ran in the direction of the reported fire.

"There isn't a fire in there, is there?"

"No! I am playing a joke of practicality with her," Starfire said with a giggle. Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "You do not find it amusing?"

"Sorry? No, I'm just imagining how much trouble Beast Boy is."

"Ah!" Starfire said, proudly, "I am also playing the joke upon Beast Boy."

"You really are a fast study," Robin said, with a smirk. "Who gave you that idea, Cyborg?"

"It was my very own!"

"Impressive. Most impressive. They'll have you on the dark side of the farce very soon." Starfire only smiled blankly. Robin stretched and felt his back snap into place. "I'm really out of it, Star. I'll be in my room. If anyone needs me, just knock."

"Of course, Robin!"

"Thanks, Star." Robin retreated from the room before the fireworks really got started. It would certainly be an interesting show, and he hated to miss it, but he really needed to get to work if he's going to be ready by tonight

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me about the Rabbits, one more time, Gizmo." Mammoth asked dumbly as he heaped a spoon of congealed grease into his mouth.

"For the last time...we're not getting any snot eating rabbits!!!" Gizmo slammed his fists at the table. The cacophony brought every eye in the H.I.V.E. cafeteria on the midget.

Gizmo activated his spider mode of his techpad. "What are you crud licking, gunk eaters looking at? We're talking about the stupid rabbits!!" He raved. The students leered at him briefly before resuming their activities.

Gizmo was muttering curses under his breath he deactivated the spider mode. A shadow loomed over the midget.

"I trust you're finished with your outburst, hmm?" A male voice soothed. Gizmo looked up.

"What's it to...Bursar Blood."

"It's Dean Blood now. The Headmistress promoted me this morning." Blood crooned while holding his lunch tray.

"You certainly deserve it, sir. Especially how you sweet-talked that snot psycho Slade." Gizmo chirped.

"Yes. But don't ask me how I did it. I'm surprised myself." Blood smirked in self deprecation.

"But at any rate, The Headmistress also informed me that Jinx was successful in her mission. She also said that Jinx would go after the second disc herself."

"What about us? That show stealing snot..." Gizmo raged.

"Relax. You and Student Mammoth will go after the third disc. Come with a battle plan and we'll proceed." Blood soothed.

"Ba...right. Stupid shrub licking Titans." Gizmo said in a sotto voce.

"Oh, I concur. But not in those words. Well, gentlemen, I'll leave you to your repast. Congratulate Student Jinx for me." Blood walked away and sat two tables down. Just enough to be within earshot.

"Scheming, show stealing, snot sucker! I can't believe her." Gizmo gritted his teeth.

"What?" Mammoth asked dumbly.

"Don't you get it booger brain? We're supposed to be a team, share and share like and all that bloody crud. Arrgh! Now I sound like that snot licking old man." Gizmo burst.

"And?"

"_And_... soon she'll go on other ops solo and leave us in the dust and laugh at us while hogging all the glory for herself. No bloody way." Gizmo growled.

"Maybe you should be happy for her that she did something right for once." Mammoth chirped in a rare show of insight.

Gizmo glared.

"Or something. I think. I need more horsy sauce."

"You almost had me, crud eater. Blood said I should give my congratulations to the snot haired pixie. I'll "congratulate" her all right." Gizmo schemed.

"Whatever floats your boat." Mammoth chomped down the rest of the grease. "These are good, you should try some." The genetic giant encouraged.

"Later. Revenge first." Gizmo gave off an evil grin.

Jinx was in the serving line. Her thoughts wondered about a certain Death's Head again.

'This is getting irritating.' She thought as she picked up her choices. 'I have to put an end to this. But how?'

'You can drop the matter entirely and avoid him completely.' Her conscience chimed.

'Can't, because he's after what I'm after.'

'Two, you could simply kill him and be done with it.'

'That would be the simplest but after all this well performed teasing, seems anti climatic.'

'Or...you fall in love and have many of his children.'

'There better be another or coming.'

'Or...you play this out...no matter where it leads.'

'No matter where it leads?' Jinx paid for her lunch and walked towards her usual table.

'No matter where it leads.' Her conscience affirmed.

"Hey, pixie. Blood told us your success of the op. Are you going to keep showing us up?" Gizmo sneered as she sat down.

"It's just an op. Don't wet yourself. Although you_ do_ cramp my style." Jinx smirked.

"Right back at ya, Pigtails. It seems the Headmistress is following your example. She's sending us for the third disc while you'll crash and fail with the second one." Gizmo informed.

"I got the first one, didn't I? And all without your _charming _assistance." Jinx's smirk was in full force.

"I don't believe you have it in you to go solo Pink. Your waving your little fingers is nothing but a cheap parlor trick, certainly can't beat my tech, Snot eater." Gizmo sneered.

"Is that a challenge, _little_ boy?" Jinx eyed him like a canary.

"You bet your crud-laden brain it is." Gizmo countered.

"Your machine wouldn't have the stamina for me, as if I'm surprised but I'd glad to put you in your place all the same." The gothic witch purred.

"Would you? When?"

"I have five minutes to spare, thanks to my break." She smirked.

"And what a sad way to end it. You should have blown your free time with your new boyfriend, Skull Snot." Gizmo sneered.

"He's_ not_ my boyfriend." Jinx informed sternly.

"I don't know about that. The way you acted in the prison, I can tell something is going on with you two cludgeheads."

"Shut it muppet." Jinx glared.

Gizmo gave an evil grin. "So you don't like it when I talk about your _boyfriend_, the gunk licker. Do you?"

'I have to end this.' Jinx mused. "Talk all you want. Not like you can keep up with him anyway. You or your_ little_ toys. As much as I hate belaboring the obvious." Jinx's counter had the proper effect.

"I will be after I make him eat that snot covered mask of his, you toe jam pixie." Gizmo said in bravado.

"Your self delusion never ceases to amuse." Jinx smiled.

"And your gunked up ego never fails to make me laugh either." Gizmo countered.

"Let's see whose is more amusing." Jinx got up from her chair.

"Oh, let's you gunk brained, egotistical, snot licking little..." Gizmo activated his spider mode again.

"Enjoying your repast, are we?" A female voice was heard in the background. The two turned their heads.

"Yes, Headmistress." The two students mumbled. The Headmistress walked towards them.

"I'm sure two of our top students have better more productive things to do than get into a street fight, isn't there?" The old woman lectured.

"Yes, Headmistress." The students monotoned.

"Since you can't, I'll do it for you. Student Jinx, head out to acquire the second disc. Take some Drones with you. Student Gizmo, come with me." Jinx nodded at the old crone's request.

"She started it, that toe jam licking..." The tech midget protested.

"I don't care who started it. Students of the H.A E.Y.P. know better. Dispose of your meal and come." The Headmistress walked away, towards Blood.

"Sebastian." She greeted icily.

"Headmistress." He replied in a polite tone.

"I find it hard that a man of your new position would eat in the cafeteria." She looked down upon him.

"I like being among the people." Blood said without a beat.

"Attitude like that and you won't last another month here." The Headmistress nearly smiled.

"Perhaps." Blood said reflectively.

"You're lucky the old lady caught you. I would have wiped the floor with your scum sucking butt." Gizmo smirked in triumph.

"No time for love, Dr. Jones." Jinx rolled her eyes and walked into the opposite direction. Gizmo growled.

"Gizmo!" The Headmistress yelled. Gizmo converted to jet pack mode and hovered with the Headmistress.

"Enjoy your meal Sebastian." The Headmistress gave a curt nod and walked away, with Gizmo in tow.

Blood stood up and turned to see the retreating form of Jinx.

'The games children play.' He mused. He then turned his attention to the tech midget and the old crone.

'Why not? I can use the Schadenfreude.' Blood picked up his tray and gave it to Mammoth.

"Here. Waste not, want not." He walked the Headmistress' direction.

"All right!" Mammoth's eyes lighten up with all the free food left on the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"She started it, you know. That..." Gizmo grumbled sitting on the chair adjacent to the Headmistress'.

"I know, it has something to do with the byproducts of the nose. But at any rate, I didn't call you in for that." The Headmistress said as she sat across from him.

"You didn't?" Gizmo asked surprised.

"No, I need...your unique talents in a special project I'm conducting." The Headmistress intertwined her fingers.

"Project?"

"Yes, before, I wanted to ask your feelings regarding your classmate Jinx but after the scuffle in the cafeteria, I can safely assume you hold ill will towards her?" The old woman stared right through the tech midget.

"You can say that." He said respectfully.

"Good. This makes things easier." She got up and walked towards the tech midget. "I need you to make a tracking device and implant it on Student Jinx. It must be undetectable." She instructed.

"Undetectable. I can do that. Ma'am? May I ask why you're doing this?"

"Good boys should remember the golden rule. But to add an extra incentive, I'll give three free A's for this."

Gizmo smiled. 'Can't pass this up.'

"Deal."

"Excellent. When can you make it?" The Headmistress' eyes widen.

"Could make now, if I didn't have class." Gizmo smirked. He had the old lady right where he wanted her.

"You're excused for the rest of the day. Get to work at once." She said sternly.

"Yes, Headmistress." Gizmo nodded as he left the office.

"This is going to be sweet." Gizmo schemed as he hovered down the hall. A figure appeared from the shadows.

"You have _no _idea, Student Gizmo." Blood gave off an evil grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! Stupid eye of the needle." Robin grumbled at his workbench.

Robin rubbed his fingers together, trying to distill the pain.

He brought the thread close to his eyes and squinted as he inserted the thread through the needle.

The needle went through the uniform. He sutured up some of the smaller holes and glared at the larger ones.

"Need patches." Robin sighed as he rummaged through his closet.

"Red, Green, where is the black?" He questioned.

"Hello." Robin searched the top of his closet and felt something. He pulled them and found them to be three black patches.

"I knew I had some." He smirked.

He turned the uniform inside out and turned on the iron. He felt the steam nearly scold him as he placed one of the patches on and pressed the iron on.

It felt oddly symbolic to him. It felt like he was patching up mistakes. Wounds. After all he'd been through. The flirting, the danger, that infernal kiss, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He wished he could patch up the hole Jinx ripped into him. Or Starfire for that matter. Things were so much...simpler back when he was alone.

It felt like a drug. He wanted to put on that mask, hide himself in the darkness, and let it masquerade him for the world. Robin suddenly smirked as he placed on another patch and pressed the iron against it.

"Hmm...I wonder if you still go through with this every night since I left, Bruce."

Robin finished and held up the indigo leotard against the light and noticed that everything seems to be in order. All those years watching Alfred in action finally paid off.

"If someone would ever enter the superhero tailoring business, I'd make them rich beyond their wildest dreams."

He threw it on the bed and looked at a Red X, and wondered idly if maybe he should update it some more, fine tune it to lessen the chance that it would malfunction. He barely noticed the knocking at his door at first, but it became more insistent each time.

"Uh, who is it?" Robin asked.

"Me," responded the person on the other end. Raven.

"Oh! Uh! Wait a second!" He scrambled to get everything into its hiding spot. The mask easily slid under the bed, while the costume itself would easily be ignored if it were just another part of the laundry. The gauntlets were the hardest thing to hide. He tossed them in his closet, behind his usual equipment. No one would dare go through all his personal equipment, nonetheless notice it amongst it.

The X's he put into a pocket on his belt, assured no one would try and touch it.

"Come in!"

"What took you so long?" she looked at his disheveled clothing. "Oh."

"What? Can't a guy do some ironing anymore?" Robin asked, noticing here she was looking.

"Right." She handed him a thick book. "Here."

"Oh! Thanks," Robin said, looking it over. "It's certainly long."

"You've got the brainpower to handle it, don't you?" Raven said, her expression unreadable. "I expect you to finish it."

"Oh, I will. It's just a question of time," Robin said, still amazed by its length. "Do I have to read every word, do I?"

"No."

"Oh good."

"Just most of them," she answered. He chuckled. "But...please, try and read it all," she said, quietly, before bowing her head and taking her leave.

Robin looked it over, opened it up, and read.

Until the alarm was set off. Robin sighed.

"Oh, why isn't there such a thing like normal business hours for a superhero?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm bell sounded as Jinx reached for the cerulean chip. "Well, isn't this just my luck?" she asked no one in particular, taking a step back. "Guess this is my turn to take my leave."

"Titans!" she heard Robin bellow, "Go!"

"How original," she muttered in retort. She backed away. H.I.V.E. drones moved to the fore around her, ready to do her bidding. "Hey, make yourself useful and get that chip so we can go!" They were immediately disassembled by the flash of colors that was the Boy Wonder, Robin.

"You're not going anywhere!" he told her. Instead she tread backwards, carefully. She could see Beast Boy appearing next to Robin, and Raven was eying her from the shadows, but where were the others. She hit something cold and metallic.

"Oh great, they're behind me aren't they?"

"That's right," Cyborg said, reaching to grab her. She slipped underneath his legs and kicked him forward. "Ow! Hey, watch it!"

"Those were my good boots," Jinx said, looking at her feet, "And now you made me scuff them. And on top of all that you've got the gall to tell _me_ to watch it? You know, if this hadn't been so good a day I would be really mad." She flicked her fingers and a wave of pink hexes shot at Cyborg. His chest cavity burst open. "Now who's got egg on their face?"

"You," Starfire said, "Have the proverbial egg on your proverbial face!" She darted down at Jinx, who flipped to her feet and cart-wheeled backwards. Starbolts hit the ground where she had been standing with enough force to make Jinx just a little nervous.

"Hey, watch it with those! They could hurt someone!"

"Oh, I am sorry – wait, no I am not!" Starfire said, "You are trying to confuse me. It will not work." She fired a starbolt down at where Jinx stood. Jinx stared at it, amazed at the speed it was traveling with. Caught like a deer in the headlights, she couldn't find her feet in time to move.

The feel of strong arms jostled her back to reality. A figure in black had picked her up and now placed her down on the ground nearby. "We really should stop meeting this way." A feeling of safety overtook her. "Still after those chips, I see." She looked up into Red X's cold masked face. "Why?"

"Aren't you even going to ask if I'm okay?" Jinx asked, indignantly, sniffing.

"Fine. Are you okay?"

"It doesn't mean anything now," Jinx said, angrily.

"Fine," Red X responded, coolly. She looked as he looked across a corner. "They didn't see me. Good." Jinx crept over and looked at where he was looking.

"You saved me," Jinx muttered. "I can't believe that she almost hit me!"

"You _were_ the one standing there," Red X reminded her. "Not her fault you didn't dodge. Why are you after those chips?"

"Me? After the chips? Oh, please. I'm just doing this as a charity act for someone desperately in need of some fashion sense. Not like you," she said, taking his cape and looking at it, "Very chic. Where do you buy your capes?"

"I make them myself. It's made from high density polymerized titanium," Red X answered. "It's a necessity when you're running against people who can blow your head clean off with a thought."

"And yet it's stylish, too. One of the things I like about you."

"Thanks," he said. "Now who are you working for?"

"I already told you!" Jinx said, playfully. "Now, maybe, just maybe you could help me by, oh, I don't know, stealing that chip for me. Pretty please?"

"Now?" Red X asked. His voice caught. "I can't."

"Why not?" Jinx asked, running with the chance to catch the mysterious thief. "I absolutely need that chip now, or I'll be punished. You don't want me punished, do you?"

"No, but –"

"Oh," Jinx said, looking devastated, "I understand. You don't know me, I don't know you. I'll just go and get punished. Probably beaten, you know."

"Jinx –"

"Don't! I know what you're saying. I guess you don't really care about me at all." She felt him push against her, much to her surprise. He was inches away from her face, she could hear the breath coming from behind the mask.

"Jinx, stop it," he ordered. He then pushed away and turned to the hallway. "Watch and learn how a professional does it." Again indignant, still she watched as Red X vanished into the hallway.

The Titans meanwhile had reorganized themselves. Robin was in the lead, looking lost in thought. The others were standing guard, expecting the thief to return and try again should they leave. Red X could only chuckle menacingly as he appeared from out of his cloak to strike Robin. His every attack just pummeled him. Fists moving faster than Robin could reach and a kick to the groin that looked as painful as it felt. He threw the Boy Wonder into a corner before vanishing again.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she flew after Robin, but found herself being intercepted by a familiar face, "Red X. You are not –" she found herself cut off as a red X flew at her face sending her flying up to the wall, and anchoring her there.

"I'm not what? Real?" Red X smirked.

"Whoa, hold it!" Cyborg said. "You can't beat all of us again." He punched Red X in the face, sending X skidding backwards. Rolling with the punch, Red X was hardly stunned, and returned the favor with a razor sharp X that darted at Cyborg.

Red X chuckled again, "But you make it so easy!" He leapt at Cyborg, who had just deflected the X projectile when two more were sent at him, along with a kick. Cyborg was knocked back as debris from the scuffle was sent flying towards him.

"Raven, huh?" He ducked past a green blur, "And Beast Boy. The second stringers," he chuckled. Beast Boy retorted with a snort as he transformed into a bull. The green bovine ran at Red X, who jumped on top of Beast Boy. He quickly incapacitated Beast Boy with a shocking X. Then he turned to Raven. "All alone, little girl?"

"You're quite good to be able to take us all on at once," Raven warned, "Even without Robin's countermeasures, but you don't get any further."

"Is that what you think?" Red X smirked, fading from sight, "Can you see me now?"

"No," Raven said, another object flying straight at Red X. "I don't need to."

"Not bad!" Red X laughed, leaping over the object and landing in front of Raven. He appeared in a flash, "But can you keep up with this?" He attacked, his fists aimed at her gut. He pulled them back, barely stunning Raven as they came.

"Aren't you going to try?" Raven asked, coughing, "You can do more than that." She returned with hand covered in her dark energy. Red X dodged this with surprising agility, and ducked under a roundhouse kick. He tackled Raven bringing her down to the ground.

"That better?" he said, laying over her.

"Much," she replied. A blast of sonic energy cut X off, and he barely had time to dodge. He landed at the podium where they held the chip.

"Always wondered what these discs were for," Red X said with a bemused tone. "Good bye, Teen Titans. Maybe you should find a new line of work." He vanished from sight and then leapt away. The Titans were left, stunned and confused, in the middle of the room.

"What hit me?" Beast Boy asked. "And was that really human?"

"It could be a robot behind that mask," Raven said, "But I felt sparks of emotions."

"My scanners say it's organic behind that," Cyborg corroborated. "Definitely a guy there, too."

"Oh, most definitely," Raven said. She coughed. "Er, Starfire, are you okay up there?" Starfire tried to speak, but the X that held her in place covered her mouth so that the only sound it made was something like a muffled scream.

Black energy wrapped around the X and pushed it out. Starfire was caught off guard and fell down into Beast Boy's waiting arms. "Hey, an angel!" he joked. She blushed in response, "Uh, Star, you're supposed to retort 'that's a horrible pick-up line!' or something."

"I apologize for my ignorance," Starfire responded. "Is Robin all right?"

"I'm fine," Robin said, walking towards the group.

"What happened to you?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked pretty beat up. "You definitely are off your game, man. You look like he used you to wipe the floor."

"Very funny," Robin responded. His voice jumped to a harsher tone, "It won't happen again."

"It's all right, Robin," Raven said. "Let me help you."

"No!" Robin answered, surprisingly. He then calmed down with a deep sigh. "I'm going out. Go home without me."

"What?" Starfire asked, "Why?"

"I've got to clear my head," Robin said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Let him go, Star," Cyborg said, putting an arm out to stop Starfire. "He's probably going through a lot more than we are right now." Starfire sighed, resignedly.

"To think I doubted him," Raven muttered. She took a fleeting glance at where Robin had vanished to, and then turned to leave with the others.

---------------------------------------------

The two thieves sat on the rooftop, laughing. "You were incredible!" Jinx said, "The way you beat those guys up, wow! I don't think I've ever seen Robin fly before."

"Trust me," Red X said, a sardonic edge to his voice, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh, I believe that," Jinx said, taking a step towards him. "I don't know what to make of you, X. But you make things happen, and that makes me happy." She had an almost deranged smile on her face. "I'd like to think you like seeing me happy."

"And if I do?" Red X asked, his voice again a calculated mix of emotionless detachment and playful teasing. It reminded her of someone, just vaguely.

"Well, if you do, then let me return the favor sometime," Jinx said, her smile seeming playful in the moonlight. "I rarely see you when I don't run into the Titans. I wonder why that is."

"The Titans stopped me once," Red X said, "I'm making sure they don't stop me again." It was a convincing enough story. Jinx responded in a capricious manner. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

"And me?" Jinx asked, "What's your interest in what I do?"

"I'm afraid you're getting in over your head," Red X responded. "If this chip is going to who I think they are going to, you could be in danger."

"Forget the chip!" Jinx said, "I couldn't care less about who wants them or for why!" She decided to play it coy. "I want to find out other things," she said, hoping that a blush would play on her cheek. Gauging by his reaction, it did.

"What, uh, other things?" he asked, hesitating. Sometimes he could be such a predictable hormone driven little boy, she pondered internally.

"Why," Jinx said, looking him in the eyes, "What's your real name?"

"I can't go around telling every pretty girl I meet that," Red X said with a playful chuckle in his voice. She mentally scolded herself. "Maybe someday. Soon." He noticed her eyes widen with surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, you really know how to make a girl feel special, I'll give you that much," Jinx said.

"Is that all?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically unmodified. To her surprise, Red X lifted his mask and brought his lips to hers. Unable to resist, she melted into the sweet embrace and let herself shut off from the world.

It was a surprise when she was jostled to reality by the abrupt end to the kiss. She soon saw why.

The roof was overflowing with a familiar set of robotic drones, modeled after a one eyed madman; a madman that Red X named with all too much animosity, "Slade."


End file.
